Mea Culpa
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Snape discovers too late the the golden boy is abused. Can Harry live past his past? Who will court him successfully? Warnings inside. Snape/Harry Mentor. Harry/Draco Friend. Mentions of Harry/Ginny, Harry/Blaise and Harry/Gorge/Fred plus side plot slash pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Mea Culpa **

**Written by Darkneko06**

**AN: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

Severus Snape took Harry Potter in reluctantly. Having little experience with children, aside from Hogwarts and a scarily similar treatment from his own guardians he felt uncertain. He remembered that night he saved Harry.

_He approached the house at Privet Drive with suspicion. The lawn was green and well kept. The paint as immaculate as the day it was painted. The welcome mat was politely inviting however the whole demeanour of the house was cold. _

_Like secrets were kept here and anyone who dare step out of line or show difference was quietly corrected. 'Of course Petunia Dursley would live here' he thought o himself. _

_He knocked clearly._

"_Look if you're a salesman, we are not interested" a large man huffed angrily._

_Snape glared but kept his tone neutral as he replied. "My name is Professor Snape from Harry Potter's school."_

_At this the large mans eyes widened and he looked angrier "What do you freaks want here?" he demanded. _

_Snape bit back a sharp reply "Is your nephew here?"_

"_Yeah why?" the man asked stupidly._

_These muggles were stupid and wasting his valuable time. He once again forced himself calm. _

"_May I see him?" he asked with a touch of coldness._

"_Fine, come in then. I'll fetch the brat." He huffed._

_Snape seated himself on the sofa and waited with anger. How dare they call him brat? _

_After a hushed conversation a tired Harry came in. "Hey, Professor" he greeted. _

"_With respect Potter" snapped Severus in reply. He could swear Harry just flinched. _

"_Sir" corrected Harry._

"_Good"_

"_I was asked to check on you by the headmaster. Is everything okay here?" Snape asked getting down to business. _

_Harry did not know how to answer and paused. One look told Harry his uncle was angry and would beat him to a bloody pulp tonight. "Everything is okay, you don't need to worry about me Professor!" he replied happily careful not to over do it._

_Snape searched for any signs and could not verify beyond a simple suspicion. 'Isn't that enough? What would have happened differently if you had been noticed!' his inner voice called angrily._

He had walked away that night.

Right out of poor Harry's miserable life.

**AN: **Thanks for reading. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mea Culpa **

**Written by Darkneko06**

**AN: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

**Part 2 **

That night Harry was beaten much worse than before.

Harry trembled in fear as his uncle loomed over him. "Freak, your worthless. Even your teacher thinks so."

Harry did not want to believe that. But was it really a lie?

"Your teacher has left you for dead. Even you cannot deny that!" his uncle threatened. He spat on Harry. "Filthy rat! Say it"

Harry mumbled unable to look up.

"Need some manners huh?" his uncle sneered. He kicked Harry over and kicked his broken ribs hard. Rewarded with a his of pain, he yanked Harry's hair hard. Harry was clutching his ribs in pain. "Now look me in the eye freak and repeat" he said slowly.

Harry had no choice. He hopelessly looked into his uncles sadistic eyes. He saw his uncles toothy grin.

"I am a worthless freak" he intoned.

Harry repeated tonelessly. That did not satisfy his uncle. He was dropped painfully and kicked again in the ribs. "I want you to yell it so everybody will know the truth of your pathetic existence."

Harry was crying from pain. With new found anger he shouted the phrase back. His uncle insisted that he keep repeating it till it sunk in. After an hour Harry' voice was hoarse but his uncle was satisfied. He whispered into Harry's ear "not even your teacher".

The rest of the session was filled with more punching and kicking. After a hard punch to his jaw Harry passed out.

**AN: ** As always R and R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mea Culpa **

**Written by Darkneko06**

**AN: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

To all my reviewers bear with me I'm a bit out of practise but I will give you more content and chapters. I was very amazed my story had managed so many views and 8 reviews. Keep reading.

So sorry this took so long but I have found my muse and continued. As usual R and R. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.

**Summery:** Severus find out Harry potter, the schools golden boy is being abused by his muggle relatives far too late. But it's not too late to make amends. Contains abuse, don't like don't read. Rating has changed to M for safety.

**Part 3**

When Harry woke he felt awful. His ribs burned in agony and his head pounded. He could barely move or see. He heard whispers and spells. Before his mind could process this he promptly passed out again.

When he next woke, it was to a room full of concerned wizards. They crowded making it difficult for him to breath. He could see them talking. No doubt asking him questions. He stared from one face to another no understanding what was going on. He saw the faces blur then go dark again.

The next time he woke, it was to an empty hospital wing. It was a relief despite his condition. He waited for his vision to settle and focused on his breathing. Harry was smart enough to remain lying in his bed.

"Harry, your awake" intoned the very familiar voice of his potions professor.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more" he said softly.

"Water" Harry muttered. Once the water was given he drank quickly. "How could you have known?" he asked.

Severus was silent. He knew Harry was right.

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked defeated.

"Nearly broke your jaw for one. Broke 2 ribs, almost puncturing your lung. Mild concussion. Bruising." He read out like a list of groceries, almost like it didn't matter. The thing is, it mattered a lot to Snape. He was discovered too late and believing his fathers lies did not tell any of his teachers. He had to help Harry, if only for Lily.

Snape did not know what to say to him. Instead he sat on the boy's bed and hugged the small child, careful about the bruising. Harry leaned in and fell asleep warm and safe. When the boy was sufficiently asleep, Snape left to his thoughts.

Meanwhile in his office, Headmaster Dumbledore was worried. The blood wards had abandoned his young savoir. What would he do now? It was in the boy's best interest to stay with his uncle and aunt. Despite the child's appalling condition, he was safely hidden from prying eyes. The child was safe from Voldemort and his minions as well as the ministry of magic. The media would have a field day if young Harry were to be removed and even if he were removed, where could Harry go?

His parents were dead and his godfather was a serial murderer. Not a fitting guardian at all. No teacher could take Harry; the schedules were far too busy. Besides it would be another attack on Hogwarts. The press and ministry would claim that the boy was being favoured.

He had no choice. Poppy would forever hate him; her sentimental nature made her a perfect mediwitch but a poor decision maker. She could not understand that Hogwarts though it protected the students had a political side as well.

And Minerva…he, the great powerful wizard and the only wizard that Voldemort feared shuddered. She would be absolutely furious that one of her lions was being hurt. She rather fit the personification of a matriarch lion, always watching and protecting her cubs like a mother.

The old man suddenly looked weary. What could do with such a special child? He had to protect Harry but he could not show favour. He had to take action. He alone made this hard decision. Heavy with burden he knew he had decided; however he would delay informing the staff for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mea Culpa **

**Written by Darkneko06**

**AN: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

Thanks again to all my subscribers and reviewers. The advice was much appreciated and your questions made me think. Here is your next chapter. Enjoy and as always read and review.

Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy the extra content that this wait warrants. The verdict is finally in for Harry….

**Summary:** Severus find out Harry potter, the schools golden boy is being abused by his muggle relatives far too late. But it's not too late to make amends. Contains abuse, don't like don't read. Rating has changed to M for safety.

**Part 4 **

**Last Time…**

The old man suddenly looked weary. What could do with such a special child? He had to protect Harry but he could not show favour. He had to take action. He alone made this hard decision. Heavy with burden he knew he had decided; however he would delay informing the staff for now.

**Start story: **

Harry was awake and feeling better than he looked. Though some of the bruising and cuts had faded, he still looked terrible. Harry had not mentioned what had happened nor had Snape questioned him yet. It was too soon. Besides Harry looked so happy and innocent.

Snape still sensed fear and distrust in the boy. It worried him that Harry had not shown a reaction yet, perhaps Harry just wanted to move on with his life. Still Snape worried these stored up emotions may cause trouble for the young boy. After his episode yesterday Snape had felt hopeful about the boys trust in him, that he would not be scared to show emotion.

"Harry what would you like for breakfast?' Snape asked him pleasantly.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise: though it was quickly hidden. An instinct deeply instilled in him that worried Snape. Potter would be a hard one to crack.

"Toast" he rasped hoarsely.

Snape clicked his finger and a house elf appeared, "Bring Mr Potter Eggs and bacon on toast. I will have the same and with a copy of the Daily Prophet too. That will be all." The house elf bowed and left with a crack of the air.

Harry could feel Snape's stare. He knew he would have to confess, it was a part if the healing process. It would send his abusive Uncle Vernon and ignorant Aunt Petunia to jail. He could not tell how he felt. He was not angry, though scared definitely described his feelings. He was not sad, though definitely depressed about the whole affair.

Breakfast arrived and Harry looked at it oddly. Snape wondered what that look meant. "Surely you are hungry?" Snape questioned.

Harry looked at his plate thinking. Could he trust the professor with just one piece of information? "Yes professor, but I find it hard to eat big meals. You see, I was not fed a lot of food. I got used it. I found I was less hungry, less often."

Harry looked up worriedly at his silent professor. "Just eat what you can. Don't force it down, you'll be sick" his professor replied carefully. Harry could sense Snape's rage but noted the professor's careful control over his emotions.

After breakfast Harry feigned sleepiness. He could sense the urgent need of the professor to hear Harry's story. He did not want to tell him yet. He was not even sure when the right time was. So he fell 'asleep'.

An owl flew in landing haphazardly on Snape's lap. The owl hooted in apology looking at the wizard impatiently. Snape took the letter and recognized the headmaster's neat script. Tearing the letter open his read it. The headmaster had called an urgent staff meeting. He briefly wondered if it concerned the Potter child.

He headed to the great hall to join the other teachers.

The headmaster sat grandly at he staff tables head seat. He hushed the chatter and gossip. "It has come to light some disturbing information. One must consider many factors in dealing with it; the safety and welfare of those involved, the political and how the wizarding world will react. Poppy will you deliver your report of the boys health?"

Poppy stood and cleared her throat "Harry Potter arrived in my infirmary a mess. He has bruising, cuts of various states of infection and a broken jaw. Somebody did this to him. Somebody hurt Harry. "

The table erupted with chatter. Minerva glared around the table "Silence." At once everyone did so. "Poppy what would you say caused these injuries?"

Poppy looked nervous "A person of great hate".

"Could these be evidence of abuse?" Minerva's clear voice pierced the silence.

"It could explain the varying ages of the injuries."

"Can you prove it?" Minerva asked hopefully.

"I would need testimony from Harry to legally prove it."

Dumbledore kept up his façade. Inside he was worried about this new development. He stood up and smiled warmly "Not to worry, I have thought long and hard and made the only decision I can."

He waited for the tension to build and secretly smiled as the staff squirmed. "I'm afraid unless we get evidence from Harry we have no hard evidence. As such I must return Harry to Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

There were gasps of horror and yelling. Minerva stood up but Snape gave her a warning look. Snape stood up and Minerva sat back down. "If Harry were to speak could we raise his case again?"

The silence was thick and Snape could feel the head masters anger. He pretended not to notice and felt the head master poking in his head.

"This meeting is over! In response to your question professor Snape, yes."

The head master roared and stormed out.

AN: Thanks for your reviews and as usual read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mea Culpa **

**Written by Darkneko06**

**AN: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

Thanks again to all my subscribers and reviewers. The advice was much appreciated and your questions made me think. Here is your next chapter. Enjoy and as always read and review.

To my readers sorry this took so long. I had writers block. Hope this is a good start to the next chapter…

**Chapter 5**

Snape sipped the warm liquid with a satisfied sigh. What could he do with Harry? Snape could not force the boy to tell of his horrors…well he could by many methods. Veritaserum and legilimancy were just a few of the many he could use.

But he could not hurt the boy. He had a small amount of trust from the child and he could not shatter that. He was unsure of his next move but if Harry could not admit his experience he would return back to that dreaded house.

Snape heard the door swing open. He jumped with a start. Minerva's surprised face mirrored his. "Severus?"

"Yes Minerva?" Snape asked softly.

"Were you thinking about Harry?"

Snape nodded.

"What can we do? The boy is very traumatised and to force him to speak is unspeakable."

"Yet we might have to. "

Snape glared at her "I will not break what little trust I have with him."

"Severus do you know what happens if he cannot tell us!" demanded Minerva.

"More than you" Snape replied quietly. His voice was full of repressed emotion. His eyes were stormy and void of his usual calm. Minerva bit her lip worriedly. "You really care, don't you?"

Snape's lack of reply told her it was true.

"Listen Severus, I don't care what Albus says, you cannot give up on him."

"I know" Snape said quietly.

Back in the infirmary Harry could not sleep. He stayed awake thinking about this odd situation. Snape the teacher who he thought hated him had saved him. For now at least but Harry feared for the next holidays he had to return. He would surely be killed. Was that his fate? To die at a mere mortals hand as the great Happy Potter, boy who lived? He forced his mind off that path angrily. He had to think like a survivor, he wanted to live not die and at whatever cost it took. Ah the human spirit…or the wizards spirit. That did not matter.

He could remember little of the rescue. He could remember feeling sure of his death. He could feel deaths cold hands reaching closer. Sure that he would not wake up again as he felt darkness descend, he made a silent farewell to everything he knew. His friends, what little he knew of his parents and his godfather. Snape had left with his only chance of survival. Now alone against his fate he would stand firm and never give in.

And then he woke up. It felt un real. Like he had been given a second chance and he breathed again.

The scene was unclear but he was still at the Dursley's house and he heard magic spells. Many voices called spells out and scrambled for cover. He did not hear the Dursley's voices among them. Were they injured or dead? He was unsure how he felt about that. Had they left the house? What time was it? Was it sunny or had night fallen? He felt darkness call again but great fully fell asleep knowing he would wake again.

When he woke again the teachers of Hogwarts surrounded him. The whole scene was overwhelming. Concerned gazes and soundless questions from all sides confused him. Why was he here? Who took him? What did they know?


	6. Chapter 6

**Mea Culpa**

**Written by Darkneko06**

**AN:**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

Chapter 6 – Draco my friend

Harry Potter woke to a surprise guest. Devoid of his usual smirk and arrogance was Draco Malfoy, Harry's long time enemy and tormentor. In fact Draco looked happy and relaxed.

Harry was not sure what to make of this. Should he make conversation? Should he be angry? Should he smile with Draco and put aside all of the years of hate between them? Or was this simply a trick?

He decided to go with sarcastic…"Come to laugh at me?" he spoke with more confidence than he felt.

Draco looked hurt for a moment but it passed "Actually Harry, I'm here to help."

Harry gazed critically at Draco. Harry searched for any hint of hate or cruelty. When he found none he gave a small smile to Draco who looked slightly relieved. "Do forgive me if I find it hard to believe you. I've been through more than you could know or understand" he replied softly careful not to hurt his voice.

"I might just understand more than you think I do. Who says you're the only one?" Draco replied as softly as Harry had.

Harry gave a harsh laugh "Why would my enemy confess to abuse? Why to me of all people?" he harshly replied with a sadistic smirk.

Draco looked angry for a second, like he wanted to strike Harry for what was just said. "I understand if you think I'm deceiving you but I'm not. I just think that you would understand. I think that if not for this pure blood bullshit we could be great friends. I may be my fathers puppet but I have feelings and a mind of my own" Draco replied heatedly.

Now this was more like the Draco that Harry was familiar with. Yet the words Draco said didn't seem to make sense. Draco acted like he hated Harry? Draco wanted to be friends? Despite how odd the statement sounded to him it felt right.

"We shouldn't let our fathers define us. James Potter was a bully but despite what Snape thinks I would never hurt anyone" Harry replied.

Draco smiled "We have more in common than you know. If you were willing than we could try being friends."

Harry thought about it "I would like that."

Severus watched the two boys from the door knowing he had mad the right decision.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mea Culpa**

**Written by Darkneko06**

**AN:**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended. I do not intend and will never make profit from this fanfiction.

Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. It was a warm up chapter more than anything.

I'd just like to thank all my readers. On Thursday when I published the last chapter I had a 2.45k spike in views. That is amazing and I have all of you to thank, to those who viewed my story other night's thankyou as well.

Chapter 7

Time passed quicker than both Harry and Draco could tell. They had slowly formed a stronger bond than anyone could have predicted. Both boys had grown to trust their former enemy. Draco brought out the innocent child that just wanted to be friends in Harry and for once Draco had something he truly loved. It wasn't Harry or Draco that Severus worried about but it was everyone else's reaction.

Dumbledore was furious that Gryffindor's golden boy had befriended a snake. Worse than that, a death eaters son too! Was the poor boy dumb or under a charm? It was only a matter of time till Draco took the dark mark and what of Harry then? Draco would hand him over and there would be no hope for the wizarding world.

Harry's friends were just as upset. Hermonie tried not to judge and thought it was good for Harry to get over his old grudges. Despite this she could not trust Draco. Harry was angry at her but understood she was only worried for his safety. However Ron had exploded at Harry, telling him Harry was a fool. Ron hated the snakes with a passion and anyone who associated with them. This now included Harry. That was how Harry became excommunicated from Gryffindor. None of his ex housemates would look at him or talk to him. He had lost his position on the team as captain and seeker.

Severus knew this hurt Harry than he let on. He had heard Draco and Harry talking in private. Harry felt that he had let his parents down. Since Harry had started at Hogwarts as a confused yet amazed young boy he had felt at home with his house. He had felt safe within the castle walls. Draco just smiled and told Harry "your home is here now with Slytherin."

Severus felt pride at his godson as he heard those words. Maybe Draco wouldn't turn out like his father after all.

Harry had been surprised that the Slytherins had accepted him. He was quickly told by Pansy "We protect our own since no one else will. We have to act tough to the other houses. If Draco is convinced your one of us, then your a honorary Slytherin".

Life was tough for Harry but with Draco and Severus protecting him, everything turned out okay. Harry could honestly say he had never been happier in his life. On the last night of term Snape approached Harry.

"Harry, I have something for you. It's a magical diary. It hurts me and Draco to know you are returning to the Dursley's. Just write anything you want in this and tap your wand on the page when you are comfortable for me too see it. You see, I have a copy as well. This way if you need help you don't need to send Hedwig."

AN: As usual please read and leave me nice reviews. I'll update when I'm inspired next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mea Culpa**

**Written by Darkneko06**

**AN:**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended. I do not intend and will never make profit from this fanfiction.

Harry dreaded his return home. His 'loving' relatives would be beyond pissed off. Would he end up dead? Would they kick him out like they had threatened so many times before? He knew he would have the worst holidays of his life.

He knew by his Uncle's grin, he would be wishing he was dead. "Welcome home boy! After what you did…."he paced back still grinning manically "humiliating us normal folk like you did."

Harry glared back "Exposing you, don't you mean as the sick fuck you really are?" he shouted angrily.

A loud slap echoed and Harry fell back from the force of his uncle's hand.

"Be quiet freak. No one cares what you think!" his uncle yelled in reply.

Harry growled in reply but remained silent.

"Better" the older male said satisfied. "You have a new set of rules this year. I will not have you doing chores. Your only chores will be cooking our meals and assisting Petunia as she asks. You will stay silent and hidden away. I should not see or hear you. The most important rule is this, always follow my orders."

Harry took in the rules with quiet thought. Why were his chores reduced? What was his uncle up to? He was worried.

"Excellent, I see even freaks can listen" his uncles condescending tone was starting to annoy Harry. "I need you unmarked and perfect. You see I was asked to take parenting lessons and passed very highly recommended. You will

send out your bird regularly to make sure no one embarrasses us again. You will not tell a soul what has and will continue to happen."

So it was about appearances? He knew his uncle had not changed. Still he could not help feeling uneasy.

The man was beaming as he ordered Harry to his room. Turning to his wife he said "that boy is gonna make me so much cash!"

She merely smiled at him "that's smart thinking dear" she complemented.

Dumbledore was furious. How could his plan for his chosen one be fixed? Maybe the Weasleys could convince Harry he was making a mistake.

Without another thought he summoned Molly and Arthur to his office.

The parents looked expectantly at the headmaster.

"Greetings Mr and Mrs Weasley, I have an important mission for you. It seems Slytherin house has changed young Harry's mind about many things. He sees his former rival and soon to be death eater as a friend. He see's a currant death eater as a father!" thundered the formidable headmaster.

"How could they bewitch him? Surely he is enchanted!" Molly replied shocked.

"That's your mission. By the end of the holidays I need his fairy tale ideas of a Slytherin friendship out of his head. I'm sure you understand that young Harry is in danger among the snakes. Maybe then I'll let your youngest daughter marry into proper society."

The adults looked shocked at getting such an important mission however accepted. "We will not fail you"

The old headmaster had a deadly look about him "see that you do not, at least for your children".

Harry was sitting in his room unsure what to make his better than usual treatment. They had given him clothes, clothes that looked good. He had been provided a meal a day. Even if it was separate from family meal, it was better than starving.

So who was he impressing?

It started the next evening. His uncle woke him and gave him a stern look. "I want you bathed and dressed for company. Address anyone else as sir and do as you are told. I will be watching."

Frozen in shock Harry slowly gathered his clothes up and went to shower. Once he was ready, his uncle looked him over. With a slight frown of disapproval, he allowed the boy to go downstairs. "Remember your manners."

Harry still silent and unsure just nodded.

In the living room several men were waiting. They sipped their tea and waited. When Harry entered they looked up as if expecting him. "Greetings Sirs, I am Harry Potter. What are your names?" Harry easily said.

They replied and soon begun chatting to the boy about his interests and schooling. Harry easily replied "I love cooking and studying. I study at a school for the gifted. My subjects include history, cooking, defense, physics and sport. My favorite is sport." Harry was proud if his description of Hogwarts to the muggle men.

After a half hour or so the men excused themselves and thanked Uncle Vernon. They seemed impressed.

"What are they?' Harry asked annoyed.

"Not that its your business freak, but they are talent scouts of sorts" his uncle snapped back.

"Of sorts?"

"Yes, that's what I said freak!"

With a glare Harry returned to his bedroom.

Hedwig had mail for him, one from Draco asking how he was and such, One from Hermione about his studies and one from Ron.

He quickly replied and let them know he was okay if a little confused. He wrote to Snape telling him of what happened.

He wondered who those men were…

**AN:**As always R and R.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mea Culpa**

**Written by Darkneko06**

**AN:**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

Also the rating has now gone up! Not advised for children. New warnings and please do not flame me for I have warned you – will contain heterosexual sex, gay sex, mentions of rape, rape scenes among the usual mentions and scenes of abuse, depression, thoughts of suicide and self-harm.

If this makes you uneasy and sick or triggers you then do not proceed. By proceeding you are now accepting I have warned you.

Thanks for reading. Please note: I do not support abuse, rape, self-harm or suicide. I write on the subject and that is all. Now that the kids are off to bed, please read on. I do not believe I have to even state this to be honest.

**Start**

Harry had been well looked after in that coming week. He did not know why. Though curious he was not stupid enough to ask. His uncle could turn back just as easily. The males had visited again that week and Harry had entertained them well. Once again he had served them tea and coffee and spoken only when asked a question. They seemed impressed with him.

As he acted his part he couldn't help but wonder, who were they? What did they want with him? Did they want a slave? Did they want sex? Did they want to accept him into some sort of school? Or even an apprenticeship after his studies? They could even be working for the Dark Lord for all he knew.

He had done well and his uncle was pleased. He was rewarded with lunch and not just lunch but he got to choose the meal too! He almost forgot his wonder at the men.

Days passed and he relaxed into this new life. Then came the day, the men returned but did not enter the house. They talked with his uncle who then let one of them enter and bid the others farewell. Harry and the man were led down to the spare bedroom and his uncle gave him a pointed look letting him know to behave.

Harry sat on the spare bed not knowing what was going on. The man closed the door behind him and he sat next to him. "What was your name kid? "he asked gently.

"Harry, Sir" Harry replied not commenting he was a full 17 and hardly a kid anymore.

"Maybe not a kid then" the man laughed "well almost an adult"

The man seemed friendly enough and Harry must have looked surprised at the comment. "I'm 17 sir, a full adult where I come from".

"Hmmm and such a handsome man too"

Harry was caught off guard. Yet he blushed and took in the males form. The male was older by a good 5 years or so. He was built but not too much and even though he was bulkier than the small wizard he had a gentle nature. The male smirked at the boy. "Ever had a male hit on you before?" he asked.

"No, only had 2 girl friends" Harry replied. Truth was he hadn't thought much on his sexuality. I mean between Voldemort and his studies he hardly had time!

"Well do you like it?"

Harry couldn't help but nod.

The male laughed again at the young wizard's awkwardness.

"Would you like to find out?" he finally asked.

Harry stared back guardedly not knowing how to react. Did he? Would he? What would his friends think if he enjoyed it? Did that matter? Why did it matter what others thought? Was a gay golden boy acceptable? If not what would he do if everyone turned him? Could he hand( well-intended pun)-

**AN: Sorta non-con gay sexual scene ahead. Feel free to skip.**

Suddenly he couldn't think any more as pleasure overwhelmed him. He looked down to see the other male feeling his bulge. The boy just gave in to this new feeling and let the older man use his experience to his advantage. As the man continued his work on Harry's lower half, the young wizard let out moans of pleasure. The man only stopped as Harry climaxed.

**AN: Gay sexual scene over. **

Harry looked relaxed and peaceful as he realised one thing. He was gay. When the man stood up he assessed Harry. "That was lesson one. When you are ready you will do the same to another man."

Harry looked slightly fearful but was reassured he would not be expected to comply yet. The man laughed again "I will give your uncle the good news."

The next morning his uncle seemed extra pleased and let Harry relax. He didn't mention the "lesson" and Harry was not asking. What were the lessons for? Was he going to sell him? Before Harry was sent to bed he was told to expect another lesson the next day.

AN: As usual Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Mea Culpa**

**Written by Darkneko06**

**AN:**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

Also the rating has now gone up! Not advised for children. New warnings and please do not flame me for I have warned you – will contain heterosexual sex, gay sex, mentions of rape, implied rape scenes among the usual mentions and scenes of abuse, depression, thoughts of suicide and self-harm.

If this makes you uneasy and sick or triggers you then do not proceed. By proceeding you are now accepting I have warned you.

Please note: I do not support abuse, rape, self-harm or suicide. I write on the subject and that is all. Now that the kids are off to bed, please read on. I do not believe I have to even state this to be honest.

Also thanks to my reviewers: singer, Who Are You What Do You Want, LanaLegolas, Daughter of the Full Moon, TayaCurragh, Phoenixica24, Nightshade's sydneylover150, SevLoverKat, Soul-craves-nightfall, IxStalkxCullens, 17 and the 3 guest reviewers. Sorry if I did not reply to you but I didn't get the notifications for your reviews on my latest chapters. Thanks for your support.

**Start**

Harry was led into the guest bedroom again today. His uncle looked happy "Your trainer spoke well of you. You responded well to him" he said carefully.

Harry kept his face neutral "thank you" he replied carefully. Thoughts raced in his head. Why was his uncle happy he was gay? What did that have to do with these men? Sure Harry had ideas of his uncle's plan but he couldn't believe even if he tried. Surely his uncle wouldn't go that far? He wouldn't sell Harry would he?

"How did you feel?" his uncle asked with a glare, just begging him to lie and see what would happen.

"I was surprised. It wasn't unpleasant."

"Good. Your trainer awaits you, you will train twice a week until you are ready" he replied pleasantly, as if talking about the weather.

With that mysterious and slightly terrifying line his uncle left and a woman entered.

Harry assessed the new trainer, she was tall with long blonde hair and large boobs. Every man's dream, well straight man's dream. Harry frowned in confusion, he didn't feel attracted to this female like he should. Maybe he was nervous. Yes that was it.

"Hello young Harry, have you ever been with a woman?" she asked casually, as if it were not such a personal question.

"No mam" Harry replied carefully, it would not do to be caught lying.

"Ever thought about it?" she probed again. She looked the picture of innocence. Only her tone betrayed her real thoughts.

"Not really."

"Let me show you then"

Harry's eyes widened in fear. He was not ready for this. He had planned on losing his virginity as an adult with his wife.

He had to get free of his uncle. He just had to make it through this moment. So with great courage he swallowed his fear.

When Harry woke next he was in his 'bed room', he was _lovingly _given. Now Harry knew why. His uncle was testing him while enjoying the torture of the 17yr old boy. If Harry passed, he would be sold off into sex. If he failed, he would be killed by his uncle. It was a sick game of life or death. His uncle thought he had the upper hand in this game.

Harry waited till midnight when everyone slept. He still had Hedwig, which was a blessing. He wrote a letter quickly to Professor Snape

_Dear Professor_

_I need your help. The situation has got worse. I think my uncle wants to sell me! Please send help. Don't bother replying as I have asked Hedwig to stay with you until I am free. _

_Harry Potter_

Harry tied the letter to the waiting owls leg. "Hey girl, please stay with him. I don't want you hurt. Now hurry!" he whispered urgently.

He watched the bird disappear into the night with his only hope for freedom. He silently prayed for birds swift arrival and that his uncle would not guess what he had done.

**AN: **I know this is really short but I have some good ideas that must wait till next chapter. I have a big twist coming up next chapter. What do you think is planned for young Harry? Will he be saved in time from being sold into sex? Only time will tell...

Anyway, read and review. Feel free to message me too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mea Culpa**

**Written by Darkneko06**

**AN:**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

Also the rating has now gone up! Not advised for children. New warnings and please do not flame me for I have warned you – will contain heterosexual sex, gay sex, mentions of rape, implied rape scenes among the usual mentions and scenes of abuse, depression, thoughts of suicide and self-harm.

If this makes you uneasy and sick or triggers you then do not proceed. By proceeding you are now accepting I have warned you.

Please note: I do not support abuse, rape, self-harm or suicide. I write on the subject and that is all. Now that the kids are off to bed, please read on. I do not believe I have to even state this to be honest.

I was unsure on how to continue this work but I decided on looking to my own life as the inspiration. So here it is. I have 2 chapters planned and are working to have them to you as soon as I can. Thanks for your views and reviews. It means a lot to an author to get even 1 review or favourite.

**An extra warning on this one, I have a gay conversion scene ahead. pease don't read on if you are triggered by this. Please note I am very pro LGBT. No flames please. **

**START**

Harry waited in his uncles master bedroom nervously. He was often called up here for the worst of his punishments. What had he done now? He had completed his lessons as asked. He had not even been slapped in the last few weeks, of course most people preferred prostitutes to be unmarked. So was that over? Had a trainer said something?

Harry was so focussed on his thoughts he almost missed his uncles entrance. The man was grinning maniacally. Harry inwardly panicked, but managed to keep his face numeral. Had a buyer been found? Would he be forced to serve as a sex slave for a stranger? What was taking so long?

His uncle was not alone. The female trainer stood beside him. "Boy, we have a problem. You see I was going to sell you to the highest buyer. I met many eager buyers wanting your fine body. Your training has gone well. You have skills. Only one problem. I do not tolerate homosexuals" he stated this calmly. It was eerie.

Inside Harry was in full panic mode. Sure he had expected it but he had prayed that he would be incorrect. He had prayed he would never have to do something so disgusting. So wrong. He felt sick – not just with fear but at the thought of a stranger taking his body. It was...there was no word for how wrong it was.

He was snapped put of his thoughts with a rough slap. Harry bowed his head and muttered a sorry.

"What was that boy?" roared his uncle.

Harry just shook harder and "Sorry uncle. I deserve what punishment you give" he said loud and clear.

The female trainer smirked. "You have been trained well but it was not your uncle. I will teach you to be normal. We cannot have you wasted, can we?"

If Harry was surprised he did not show it. This woman was dominating his uncles property and his uncle was watching with glee.

"Answer her, boy!" roared his uncle again.

"No mam" Harry replied quickly. He prayed he had answered correctly.

"Good. You will call me mistress. You are mine for the next hour" she proclaimed. Vernon nodded his approval at Harry who tried not to look defeated.

"Yes mistress. What would you have me do?" he submitted. He hated himself as he said those words and let his mind go where he could hide. The trainer looked happy and steered him to the large bed in the master bedroom. "Your uncle kindly let me use the main bed for our activity. "

Harry wondered just how much money he was making his uncle. Freaks never contaminated the furniture.

He was vaguely aware of rope binding his hands to the bed. Every instinct told him to fight and struggle. He resisted knowing it would only end badly for him. _Worse than being raped by a woman when your gay? _His mental voice asked.

Harry had no answer. If he was good at one thing, it was surviving. _If it means life. _

The boy took one last look around before closing his eyes. His uncle was eager and the mistress was preparing her box of nasty goodies.

"Oh no dear, you won't be sleeping on me. You must feel every minute of this torture" she said as if he had a choice. Worse thing is, he didn't.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHP**_

When Harry woke again, he was sore all over. Even though he was mostly unmarked (maybe a bruise or 2 from the slaps), he felt so sore. Even worse he remembered what he had done out of survival.

He felt sick again. The boy went searching through his room. Where had he hidden that diary? As minutes passed he got more and more anxious. What if his uncle came and killed him before he could send a message?

He could die here. He looked around and felt the cloth binder. _Help. Not going to make it. Save me before I cannot take it._

If his uncle didn't kill him, he would do the job himself. He still had some fight but it was of little use here.

He passed out again.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHP**_

Dumbledore looked furious. He held the letter that he had managed to pry from Hedwig. The owl had scratched and bit his arm but had escaped the killing curse he fired away. Whatever, he had the letter.

___Dear Professor_

___I need your help. The situation has got worse. I think my uncle wants to sell me! Please send help. Don't bother replying as I have asked Hedwig to stay with you until I am free._

___Harry Potter_

How dare the man sell the boy? Who would defeat Voldemort? What would happen to the wizarding world?

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPPHPHPHPPHPHP**_

Snape checked the diary after an alarm went off. He could not believe what he read. Pale and shaking with anger he grabbed his wand and left with a pop.

The normal looking house looked so menacing in the nights dark cloak. The wizard broke down the door and looked for Harry. What he found horrified him. Harry was still in the cloths the mistress had raped him in. He was dirty and the clothe ripped. Disturbingly, the crotch was ripped from his pants and his body was covered in red marks and bruises.

Snape shook in anger. He _should _kill Harry's uncle and he _could _kill Harry's uncle. Harry needed him. **Harry needed him. **After a brief internal battle, he simple left with the child. He could get revenge later but Harry needed help now.

He had the house elves prepare a room and called the mind healer and Medi witch. No one the headmaster knew of course. He put charms on Harry's room to protect him from unwanted visitors and alert Snape if he needed help.

**AN: **As usual Read and review. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter soon.


	12. Chapter 12

******Mea Culpa**

******Written by Darkneko06**

******AN:**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

Also the rating has now gone up! Not advised for children. New warnings and please do not flame me for I have warned you – will contain heterosexual sex, gay sex, mentions of rape, implied rape scenes among the usual mentions and scenes of abuse, depression, thoughts of suicide and self-harm.

If this makes you uneasy and sick or triggers you then do not proceed. By proceeding you are now accepting I have warned you.

Please note: I do not support abuse, rape, self-harm or suicide. I write on the subject and that is all. Now that the kids are off to bed, please read on. I do not believe I have to even state this to be honest.

**Thanks to my subscribers and reviewers ****- **Joey Bermuda Ketail, LM Ryder , Daddys little crazy bitch, Daughter of the Full Moon and anyone who I have forgotten to mention. Sorry.

**START**

**Last time:**

Snape shook in anger. He ___should _kill Harry's uncle and he ___could _kill Harry's uncle. Harry needed him. ******Harry needed him. **After a brief internal battle, he simple left with the child. He could get revenge later but Harry needed help now.

**Present**

Snape paced and paced. Would Harry survive? Would Harry be okay? Snape mentally slapped himself. Of course Harry would not be okay! He had been beaten and raped! He had survived severe torture. Would Snape have survived that? Would he be alive? Snape once again had to slap himself. He had to get back on track. He could not think back on his own childhood. He had a young charge to take care of and the task of helping Harry heal.

Meanwhile in another room Harry woke up.

_Some thing is wrong. Something is wrong!_ Surely he had not been allowed to sleep in a proper bed? Even the bed in his room was not as comfortable as this, nor as big. What he his uncle made him do to earn this? What would he be asked to do?

_Just no more ropes. Anything but the ropes. _He would do anything else but that. Being tied up was truly scary, giving all power up. They could kill you and you could not struggle away from it. You had to face it head on. _Give in or let it break you. _

While Harry obsessed, Snape heard the alarm that told him Harry was awake. Concerned he rushed in, potions ready. What he saw was a frantic child having a panic attack, the child was muttering and seemed unaware of his location.

Snape saw no other option. He muttered the word and entered Harry's mind. He saw Harry stuck in a scene in his head. The child was in his uncles bed that looked every it as comfortable as the large bed he was occupying currently. The child looked worried. Of course he would be worried to wake up in such a situation. Who knows what sick things his uncle had forced Harry to do?

_**Harry, you are safe. Your uncle is gone. I saved you. **_Snape thought to Harry.

_Never safe. Never gone _came the voice of a broken child.

_**Harry I saved you. You are in my house, in your own bed. I promise he is gone. I won't let him harm you.**_

_I'm not with him? Why did you give me a room? What will I do to earn it? _The child seemed to panic at the thought of earning his keep.

_**Your safe, that's enough for me. I only care. I only want you to get better. **_

The child hesitated. He seemed to be looking and to Snape's surprise he felt a tug in his mind.

_I don't see any hate. I don't see any lies. I don't understand why. _

_**I am not lying and I could not hate you. Please return to me. Let me show you I care. See if I am lying or tricking you.**_

Again he felt a tug and after a few minutes it passed. The child must have been amazingly strong to have gotten past his shields.

_I see you are honest. Okay I will return to you but you must earn my trust. You may prove it to me. _

_**Thanks**_

When Snape returned back to the world, he felt the strain on his magic. He saw Harry calmly watching him as if waiting for something. He seemed tense and wary of his every move.

"Hi Harry, I'm glad your alive" Snape said. At once he felt it was the right thing to say. Sure Harry was not okay and he did not need someone to smooth things over. Silly lines such as "Your okay" were a lie that the speaker wanted to believe. He wanted to be more real with the boy. Harry was not okay but he was alive.

"I almost did not make it. Where were you? I wrote to you about what was happening. Why did you take so long?" Harry said almost angrily.

Snape looked confused. "I never got a single letter from you. I was worried."

Harry seemed upset still "sometimes I think your still that greasy haired dungeon bat that hated me" he said hatefully.

Snape had to take a mental step back. Harry was upset for a good reason. He was also lashing out after being hurt. He was angry for a valid reason. Snape soon forgot the anger that rose dangerously at that statement. "I did not see any letters. I believe you did send me letters asking for help. I know you are angry I did not help you" he tried.

Harry seemed to stop his angry rant and looked up. He still held a guarded look but seemed to relax slightly. "You didn't get any?"

"No. Maybe a certain head master was intercepting them"

Harry nodded and seemed to accept that. Then he suddenly looked ashamed and fearful. Snape looked surprised at the sudden change.

"Are you okay? Talk to me" he probed gently.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to call you that nasty nickname. I was just angry" the innocent eyes looked up in fear and Harry tensed up afraid of punishment.

"Its okay. I understand you were angry. You think I have not heard all the jokes about my greasy hair or how I am a bat? You didn't mean it so you have nothing to be sorry for. I won't punish you. Understand?"

Harry just looked at him for a few minutes and though he did not understand, nodded and yawned tiredly.

"Before you sleep, I think this will help you" Snape said and handed 2 potions to the boy, dreamless sleep and a pain reliever.

Harry took them and buried himself in blankets again. "Night Sir" he muttered.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHP**_

Meanwhile Dumbledore was angrily pacing his office. _How dare the Weasleys fail? How dare his plans be ruined? Why did Vernon have to take his power so far? Why? That stupid muggle would pay for this. Maybe he might even tortur__e his wife and child. He was sure his family's screams would make Vernon understand his place. _

He heard the door open and composed himself. The Weasley family was meeting him as he had called.

"Good morning headmaster" Arthur greeted.

"It is a fine morning for me. However it seems that Harry was rescued. You failed me. You must pay the price" he said in a calm voice that made them shiver.

"Give us a chance to fix this. We have already given so much!" Molly pleaded.

"You will get no more chances" Dumbledore gave a sick smile and wordlessly cast the spell. Soon both parents were convulsing on the floor under the effects of the unforgivable pain spell. He almost laughed.

The children looked sick and had to look away. Even Percy felt upset and he was the older of the boys.

The spell was lifted and Dumbledore just ignored the parents weak state. "Ginny and Ron, you know what to do. Ginny, I do not care how it is done, potion or spell, but you must make Harry love you. He must do as you say. Ron, you need to stop this friendship with Draco. He must be under our command. Remember Draco is a snake and no different from his father. Do you need more motivation?" Dumbledore pointed the wand to his parents again and they flinched expecting more pain.

Ginny was too scared to talk but her brother was braver. "No sir."

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHP**_

Draco was eager to see Harry. The boy was acting more like a hyper child than a Malfoy. Snape smiled at the antics. "Just be careful with him. He has been through hell."

Harry seemed more relaxed than the last time. He saw Draco and smiled for the first time in awhile. The boy seemed just as eager to see him. "Draco, I have missed you!"

"Me too, Harry. Snape says to be careful with you. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad I'm free. It was worse than usual. I'm not sure I could ever recover."

"Well you have me and Severus! Plus Snape will get you a mind healer when your ready! Kind of like a muggle councillor."

"Yeah when I'm ready..."

"Do you want to meet my mother? She is nothing like my father.. She wants to help too! If you let her."

Harry seemed uncertain but nodded.

"Hi Harry, I'm Narcissa but you can call me Cissy. I promise we are not as bad as the press says. I'm not a Death-eater. My son won't be either."she explained happily.

Harry smiled back. Snape appeared at the door and announced "You have more visitors if your up for it. Lupin and Black are here"

The pair appeared and Draco and his mother took leave promising to return. Snape kept watch as the 2 sat close to Harry. "How are you Pup?" Sirius asked playfully.

"Yeah we heard you were rescued" Lupin added.

"I'm not ready to talk yet, okay?" Harry pleaded.

Harry noticed something he had never noticed before. The two males were sitting very close to each other and holding hands. They were giving each other looks of adoration and acting playfully. _Were they a couple? _

"Harry, Can I tell you something? We have been wanting to tell you for so long but we never had the chance. We had to hide it from the students." Lupin gave an adoring look at Sirius.

"Harry, we are officially a couple. Are you okay with that?" Lupin asked.

Harry just looked shocked. "I had no idea. I'm happy for you" he said.

Feeling overwhelmed he gave a look to Snape. Snape stepped in and the two lovers took leave.

**An: As usual read and review. Next chapter up soon but I will be away on holiday for a short time and thus unable to type an update. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Mea Culpa**

**Written by Darkneko06**

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movie s are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

Also the rating has now gone up! Not advised for children. New warnings and please do not flame me for I have warned you – will contain heterosexual sex, gay sex, mentions of rape, implied rape scenes among the usual mentions and scenes of abuse, depression, thoughts of suicide and self-harm.

If this makes you uneasy and sick or triggers you then do not proceed. By proceeding you are now accepting I have warned you.

Please note: I do not support abuse, rape, self-harm or suicide. I write on the subject and that is all. Now that the kids are off to bed, please read on. I do not believe I have to even state this to be honest.

**Thanks to my subscribers and reviewers - **Who Are You What Do You Want, Jules, Joey Bermuda Ketail, kagome202, Daddys little crazy bitch and LM Ryder.

Reply to Jules who I could not message: I have to keep leaving the disclaimer that I do not own Harry Potter above all my chapters for legal reasons. It means I cannot have my story removed for not following that rule and no one can sue me over it. Also, the reason I keep listing the warnings is so readers are aware of what they are reading and can avoid it if it triggers them or they feel uncomfortable. Last point, I am adding I do not support rape and the above listed because I have had abusive messages in the past. It should be obverse but I feel adding it protects me. Yes I know the author notes are long but feel free to skip past at your leisure. Hopefully you understand why I must add what authors notes I do – the protection of myself and my readers.

**START**

Snape sat on Harry's bed looking nervous. "I need to ask you something. I know your trauma is fresh, but I need to ask you something. I want you to see a mind healer. They are trained to heal the mind using magic. You don't even have to speak at first."

Harry looked away, he had expected this conversation. "Draco said something already. You don't have to be so delicate!" Harry exclaimed in his usual hot temper. Instantly he felt ashamed and flushed hotly. "I'm sorry! I just didn't want to be treated like I'm made of glass."

Snape had expected the frustrated boy to react with anger. Harry was still emotional about his abuse and he knew the child hated to be treated as weak. He hated pity and others feeling sorry for him. "Its okay. I know you hate pity. I am just acting concerned. I want you to think about the offer. Let me know you are ready."

Harry looked critical and fixed Snape with a hard look, analyzing. Snape seemed to pass. "I will think about it. Promise you won't force me to go." he challenged in a hard voice.

"I Severus Snape promise that I won't force Harry Potter to see a mind healer against his will."

That seemed to satisfy Harry. Harry smiled at Snape and looked away. Harry had a lot to think about.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**_

Back at the home of the Weasleys, The family was preparing for the start of school term. Hermione had stayed with them. The parents were trying to appear unfazed but Dumbledore had scared them. They had to succeed now.

At first Molly had jumped at the opportunity to save the family from disgrace. A Weasley – Potter union would greatly improve the name and fortunes. They could live in riches as they had in the past. They would no longer be the pure blood scum, just barely better than half bloods and mud bloods in the eyes of other pure blood familys. Even a half blood like Harry was more respected than them. Many pure blood daughters would be lining up to woo Harry this year (and maybe a few sons too!).

She had started getting second thoughts on meeting the young Potter Heir. He seemed like a nice boy, maybe shy and awkward but not someone who seemed so famous. His fame, rich pure blood family line and influence seemed not to fit with his kind innocent heart. She felt bad but what else could she do? Dumbledore could kill her family if she failed him. Was a _bad_ act still bad if it was for a _good _reason?

Arthur had always supported his wife. He didn't agree with her taking advantage of Harry but knew her reasons were reasonable. That used to help him deal with the terrible guilt. Now he couldn't deal with it. He knew he had to warn Harry, he also knew that his family would suffer the price. He was stuck with no good decisions – he would protect his family over anything but at what cost? Was the saviors money and his betrayal the right cost? Was there a right cost?

The only ones who seemed to want to stand up for Harry were the twins. Percy, Bill and Charlie just seemed to stay out if the family politics and the headmasters plans as much as they could.

Ron and Hermione sat in their bedroom, planning what to do.

"Well? Ron, would you pay attention? Do you want your parents harmed again? Who knows who he will harm if we fail again? Do you even remember our mission..." Hermione asked annoyed.

Ron glared at the girl "I don't want to betray a friend. What has he done to deserve this? I know If we fail that the family will be hurt. I'm torn between keeping my family safe and my friend safe. I'm not the only one!"

"If Dumbledore heard you, you would be dead. I'm doing this because we have no choice. We fail and our family's die. I know he is our best friend but I love my mother. I would do anything for her."

"We have a choice. We can decide to help Harry. "

"Don't be stupid! Our mission is to separate Harry from that ferret and get him back to the light side. Even further we must help Ginny make Harry love her. I don't understand your obsession with this! You know what Dumbledore can do. No one can stand up to that except maybe Voldemort."

"Fine. Believe what you want. I know what I will do" Ron challenged.

Hermione just ignored him and outlined the plan she had been writing up.

Meanwhile Ginny was stocking up on her love potions when her parents came in to wish her good night.

"Night dear, I hope you are okay for your mission" Molly said softly.

Ginny glared back "You know I am not comfortable with this. Why can't I love who I want? Why do I have to love Harry?"

"You know why Harry must love you. Think of what it would mean for the family if you two married and had a child?"

"But mum! I don't love Harry. I don't want to marry Harry. I don't want Harry's baby! Why can't I do what I want to like all my brothers?"

"For the family Ginny. Don't let Dumbledore know you feel that way or I might lose my only daughter."

Ginny glared back still annoyed.

Arthur smiled at her "I believe you will do whats best" he said. "Good night dear" he said simply when he saw the questions already forming in her mind. What was best?

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**_

Harry was stirring awake when Snape was arriving with another male. Harry tensed up instantly and shot a warning glare to Snape.

"Harry, please relax. He is here to check you over. Make sure you are okay to go back to school" Snape said calmly.

Harry intensified his glare and Snape felt a sharp pain in his head. _You promised me! You said no mind healers! _

_Please Harry, I promise he is not here to heal your mind. Only your body. Please stop, your hurting me._

_I will need proof. You must not let him in my mind! _

_I will not leave your side. Just relax and release me. _

Harry nodded and let the men in. His eyes widened in concern – Snape looked pale and held his head lightly. "Its okay. Your no worse than Voldemort" Snape brushed off.

Harry looked confused "Is that what you meant when you said I was harming you? I didn't mean to!" Harry seemed to be panicking.

Snape smiled at the innocent child and took the child in his arms. Harry seemed to relax but seemed unsure. "You won't hurt me?"

"No child. You didn't even know what you were doing. I will teach you how to control it. As for myself, I would not worry. I have felt worse pain. "

"Oh. Well I am sorry!"

"I know. Now lie still and let the healer help you. "

Harry seemed to relax. The healer finished up "Mr Potter is fit for school but he will have to be careful. "

Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

He had a tough decision. He could not let this ruin his life – his abuse and the darkness it had left him with was only a small part of him. He could be more. Maybe not this great savior but maybe just happier and more sane. _What if the mind healer laughs at me? What if I am just a naughty boy? Why would the mind healer even bother with me?_

_What if someone found out? What would my friends say? What would the wizarding world say when they find out just how pathetic I am? _

_This is just too hard. What would happen to me? Where would I live in the holidays? _

As much as he hated the Dursleys, and hated the abuse, it had been a comfort. He knew the rules. He knew the punishments. Unfair as it was, it was predictable. Maybe not deserved but it was safe in a fucked up way. To live with freedoms and choice just seemed overwhelming. What would be the rules? Who would punish when he fucked up? Who decided all this?

Harry stopped to focus. Maybe he could take leap in the dark with Snape. He reminded himself of the kindness that the professor had already given him. Yes, If Snape agreed to help he might give it a try.

**AN: Okay its time for the pairings, who do you think will woo Harry this school year? Who do you want to try? As usual R and R. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Mea Culpa**

**Written by Darkneko06**

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movie s are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

Also the rating has now gone up! Not advised for children. New warnings and please do not flame me for I have warned you – will contain heterosexual sex, gay sex, mentions of rape, implied rape scenes among the usual mentions and scenes of abuse, depression, thoughts of suicide and self-harm.

If this makes you uneasy and sick or triggers you then do not proceed. By proceeding you are now accepting I have warned you.

Please note: I do not support abuse, rape, self-harm or suicide. I write on the subject and that is all. Now that the kids are off to bed, please read on. I do not believe I have to even state this to be honest.

**Pairings: **I have decided Harry will be courted by Ginny, Blaise and Gorge/Fred. I think Harry sees Snape as too much of mentor and parent and Draco as a big brother so I am keeping the relationships non romantic. It would uncomfortable to write as it seems wrong given they are his family now. Also side plot pairings are Lupin/Black and Narcissa/Minerva and Narcissa/Lucius but are not central to plot.

**Thanks to the reviewers of my last chapter – **mandancie, Silvermane1**, **Kitty202** and anyone who I may have missed or left guest reviews. **

**Start**

The school year came too soon. Harry was unsure how to deal with his newly awakened emotions. He did not know whether he was ready to face other people. If he was worthy or if he was even stable enough. He felt like every emotion was amplified – his anger at the adults tasked to protect him, his joy at having Snape as his ally and friend when he would need it, his surprise at Lupin and Blacks instinctive protection of his 'pup' or his burning shame at being gay. How could he begin to process such things? How could he understand? Did you not have to understand to process these things?

Could he be strong when facing a crowded hallway? Surely bursting into tears was a weakness and would not help. Could he face the natural violence – hallway fights and anti gay retaliation?

Why me? Well that was something that had been on his mind so long. Was he a victim? No he would not be seen as one. He was not dead. He had survived and the evil uncle had failed. Harry would always be Harry. It did not matter what others did – he would love guys and be a fighter. That fighting spirit had kept him alive from the Dark Lord. He was a fighter. He had to fight to survive. Did this make him a survivor? He could not say with any certainty, but could not disagree either. Maybe he agreed with both.

So what was the path now? Was he still Harry Potter, boy who lived and parents of two great fighters for the light side? Was he just Harry, the kid without a childhood in a world that did not want him? Or was he who he was, what ever that was? He laughed at how little sense that last question made.

Who was he? Well he was the boy who lived according to Dumbledore. He was the last of the Potter family who had died to protect him and served the light side with as much loyalty as ever. To his 'family' he was an unwanted burden and a punching bag.

The real question was who did he think he was? Among the annual battles with The Dark Lord and the pressures of his seeker abilities, he had not thought about it much. I guess it hardly mattered then.

Well he supposed he was brave and he did like helping others even at his own cost. He knew how to survive and what to do when in trouble. The darker part also learned how to manipulate when it was needed. He wanted to be good but knew his darkness was real and true. Could it be beaten or moulded to his use? Too deep, Harry felt a headache come on.

What did he want? Was saving the wizarding world his goal? Would he care if that meant his own demise? Maybe he just wanted a quiet year. Maybe he wanted something to happen. To prove if he was really a saviour and they had not messed up. Maybe he did not need to prove anything. His natural stubbornness flared up and insisted he had nothing to prove. Maybe this was right.

He nearly jumped when he heard Draco enter. Draco smiled at him and took a seat. "How is everything Harry? You looked like you were thinking. You know what Uncle Sev says about holding you feeling in.

"I know. I will write tonight in my journal okay? I was just nervous about returning."

"I know. Don't worry, Sev and I have you r back, the slytherins too"

Harry smiled back warming and Draco knew it was not fake. "I know, I will talk if I need to. You don't need to worry so much"

Draco felt a warm feeling and watched Harry's green eyes sparkles with his laughter. Harry was his little brother, no one would mess with him.

"Good, well better get ready for the feast"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH

The feast was another challenge for Harry but with all his support, he felt stronger. He smiled and laughed with his friends and did his best to get over his fear.

Maybe he could face this? Alone, this had seemed an impossible task yet as a group he had more power. With all his help, could this nightmare be over? Maybe Harry could do this?

Harry was burst from his thoughts by an owl. The own dropped a letter and left in a hurry. Harry took notethat the owl seemed wild and was very exotic and rare. Who had an owl like that?

He opened the letter and was surprised.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I hope I reach you well. I have seen from afar how beautiful you are and I wish to state my intentions. I wish to court you. Should you accept just reply and send your own. Hedwig will know the way. _

_Forge_

Harry quickly stowed away the letter but could stop thinking about it. He would consider in private what his next action might be.

His thoughts were broken again by an owl. This one was a common brown owl that seemed scruffy. This one also left.

_Dear Harry_

_Remember me? You saved me 2__nd__ year! My hero! I would love to honour you and show you all I can be. Would you consider a marriage to me? Please say yes! I would love to be your wife!_

_GW_

Harry pulled a face like he had smelt vomit. From the curvy writing and initials he knew this was Ginny. Yuck! He quickly stowed this one too and decided to reply later on tonight. Even if he was into girls, Ginny was _NOT _his type.

He noticed a 3rd letter sitting on the table. When did he get so popular? This one was elegant and carried by a hawk. The impressive bird seemed well trained and did not stray or react to the sounds of the hall or the stares of the students. With a cry he too left and as elegant as ever.

_To Mr Potter_

_I, Blaise Zambini wish to inform you of my intention to court you. Please reply with haste. _

_Till later Emerald Angel_

_BZ_

Harry was quite taken by this one. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked noticing his blush and lack of attention. "Nothing" Harry easily smiled back at her.

She thankfully dropped the topic. He knew it was not the last he had heard of her.

Meanwhile 2 plans were in action concerning Harry, unknown to him of course.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH

Harry had waited till night to reply. He was so unsure about this. Who would want him? He was the weak worthless runt. He was no better than the dirt. Even _if _the liked him now what would they say when they found out his issues? They would laugh at him. He would be disgraced. Oh what would he do? Did he _want _to be courted?

Focusing his thoughts, he started writing.

_Dear Draco, _

_Did you notice all my morning owls? They were suitors! I got an owl from Ginny (YUCK!) as well as from your friend Blaise and Fred and Gorge( they call them selves Forge). _

_Who would want me and all my baggage? Maybe this is a bad joke?_

_Harry_

_Dear Ginny_

_I must decline. I will never see you as anything but a sister. I am sure you can understand._

_Harry_

_Dear Forge_

_Thanks. If this is not a joke, I will allow you to court me. I don't understand why. _

_Harry_

_Dear Blaise_

_If this is not a slytherin joke, I will accept your intentions to court me. I don't understand why. _

_Harry_

With a yawn Harry left the parchment for Hedwig to deliver in the morning.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH

That morning at breakfast the owls were delivered. Harry was too tired to notice the suitors reactions though.

Draco happily opened Harry's letter. _What? Harry has suitors? Well I suppose he is old enough but is that really safe?_

Draco felt a surge of over protectiveness to his adoptive brother. _If anyone harms him, they will answer to me. Maybe he deserves happiness after what has happened to him. Love will hurt him though...but maybe thats what he needs. Maybe I should discuss this with him and uncle Sev...I doubt Harry even knows about courting rituals. _

Once Draco had processed the shock of anyone being in a relationship with his brother in all but blood, he focussed on who was after Harry. _Ginny? Yuck! Forge? Wait Fred and Gorge...how could that work? Aren't they older? Well could be worse Grifindorrs. _

_Isn't Harry straight? Well maybe not if he is trying this out?_

_Blaise? That player! He better not hurt Harry by cheating or breaking Harry's heart...Harry is not a conquest! Maybe I should let Blaise know that..._

Draco must have looked quite murderous. He heard a laugh and distractedly looked around.

"Who is getting killed Draci?" Pansy asked laughing still.

Draco glared back "You know I hate that name! Its Draco NOT Draci in that silly girlly voice!"

His glare softened "besides I will tell you later on"

Pansy grinned back and let Draco reply in peace.

_Dear Harry_

_I am very surprised! I hope they treat you well or they will answer to me and all the influence of the Malfoy name. You should be more confident. There is much to be loved no matter what the dumb muggles said about you. That is history now! _

_You are certainly a catch even to the pure blooded of this world. I advise we meet with Sev and he can teach you about proper courting etiquette. I doubt that old fool taught you anything!_

_I have to agree with you about Ginny. I only hope she will accept your rejection. _

_I am not sure how Fred and Gorge will work out but I hold no grudges against them. I hope they are serious about this. _

_Blaise surprises me. He had not told me of his intentions. He does have a bit of a reputation as a player but of he is willing to settle with you, he should make a good partner. His family is neutral so he doesn't seem to have an agenda. _

_PS. I support you just as much as when I though you were straight. Write back fast. _

_Draco_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH

Fred and Gorge were working on a way of making an alliance with Harry. They did not want to see him harmed and manipulated by the old headmaster. I f they could get enough people then maybe it could work.

Maybe they could use the Room of Requirement again...and those coins Harry had given them when they had formed Dumbledores Army? They could write of this to Harry and start a list of potential members.

They knew a few who could help but going against the most powerful wizard of this age was going to be tough.

**AN: **Been out doing myself to get this story out. Hopefully an improvement on my usual . Some of my plans came to be, some have evolved.

Read and review as usual and next chapter soon. More content soon, this chapter is more of a set up for the rest of his Hogwarts adventures.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mea Culpa**

**Written by Darkneko06**

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movie s are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction or will be and no infringement intended. This is entertainment only.

**Please note:** I do not support abuse, rape, self-harm or suicide. I write on the subject and that is all.

After some talking with Bronson my cat and some frustrated and time wasting face booking, I may be coming up with ideas!

**Thanks to my reviewers – **Silvermane1, LunaMoon132** , **Amanda Star** and **Daddys little crazy bitch. 

**Start**

Gorge and Fred had a plan. They quickly wrote Harry a note and waited for the time.

_Dear Harry_

_Please meet us at the room that is always hidden at at 11:30 tomorrow night. _

_Forge_

_PS We all have a choice._

Satisfied with the letter Fred went to the owlry.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH**

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were hatching another plan. They had to expose that slippery snake Draco Malfoy for what he was! Nothing but an opportunist and a liar How could they have gone from enemies to best friends so quickly?

Hermione smiled at her plan. "We have to catch him out. If that Malfoy brat is up to something we must get him to tell us. Any ideas how?"

Ron looked uneasy "he seems genuine to me. What would he _need _anyway? The Malfoy family is rich and well known, he doesn't need anything!"

"Ron, do I have to remind you again? Dumbledore will kill your parents for sure this time. You got lucky and he spared them , don't blow it this time!" she snapped back.

"Don't you think I know? I am grateful! I just wish I didn't have to hurt Harry!" Ron argued back.

"There you go again! Its not Harry any more, Its Potter! The more you call him Harry the more you will get attached! The point is simple really. We help Dumbledore and we get money and your family gets back what they lost. Think about it, Don't you want that money? Never need to struggle again. Never suffer at the hands of pure blooded scum who mock you? That is why. So what if the cost is Potter."

"You think calling him by his last name will prevent me from getting attached? Like his a common pet that needs to be euthanased? _News flash_ I am attached. He has been my best friend since first year and never asked anything of us. Of course I want my family to be strong and proud again. Of course I would rather not be called blood traitor and mud blood lover but I guess the pure bloods have a point. My family have never been a blood purist and they have always been fascinated by muggles. Its who we are. The pure blooded will never understand it."

Hermione was speechless. Had Ron just agreed with Malfoy? "So you will kill your parents over your morals? Maybe your brothers too? What about your baby sister Ginny? Who will take the fall for this?"

Ron looked uncertain now, the fire he had previously held was gone. "I don't know. I will save who I can. I will take whatever blame is needed."

"Against the greatest wizard of our time? You think you can match Dumbledore and he will_ let you_ get away?"

"No, of course not"

"Then what?" She challenged.

Ron growled and glared back.

She just smirked back "Consider your options before Dumbledore helps you too. You know there are mind control spells and potions he can use. "

He didn't back down or show just how afraid he was. Yeah he knew many nasty things Dumbledore would do without a seconds thought. Mind control was the least of his problems. Who knows how many nasty curses he could use?

Hermione looked annoyed at losing the argument and got up and left.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH**

Later that week Harry and Draco met Snape in his office.

Snape smiled at the children. Harry had to admit seeing the old dungeon bat smile and treat him kindly had scared him at first. It took some getting used to and even he admitted that the professor actually looked good when he smiled.

"Would any of you like some tea?" offered Snape.

Harry refocussed and smiled back feeling truly happy for the first time since coming back to school. "Yes please Sev" he replied without a moments hesitation.

"Well done Harry! I remember a time that would have been very difficult for you. Progress indeed." he commented.

Harry glowered with pride. It was true – in the past he would have struggled with something so simple for others. Harry had been taught to address all adults as sir or mam and using first names was a punishable offence! Using a nickname was not even thought about if you wanted to live another day!

Draco accepted his tea with a smile. How far his little brother had come! But back to the matter at hand – this was no social call! "Uncle Sev, Harry needs to know about the etiquette for finding a mate."

Snape took on a protective stance "Suitors already?" he asked surprised. Not another thing to worry about! It was true – the boy who lived never got a break.

Harry blushed under the attention he was getting. "I'm sure its nothing."

Snape sighed. "Firstly Draco should have come to me straight away. What if the dark lord sends a spy to trap you? Secondly, it is not nothing Harry. You need more confidence."

Draco tried to look ashamed but couldn't suppress his grin. "I would have told you eventually!" Snape only smiled in reply. "Now Harry, Who?

"Well Ginny of course. That girl has been after me since 2nd year but I only see her as a sister. Then there is Fred and Gorge and Blaise" Harry told him.

Snape made a face at Ginny's name. No, that she devil would be a poor mate indeed. "Are you interested in them?"

"I'm not sure. Never had the time to think about love before. I guess I like that Fred and Gorge are friendly and they have made awesome friends when I needed it. I don't know Blaise but I know he isn't from a dark family."

Snape nodded. "I guess not. I doubt the old coot helped" he said off handedly.

Snape did not need to use magic to feel Harry's nerves. Harry was not used to making choices like this – of course he could make life or death choices in a battle with no worry but a personal choice? This was different and entirely life changing in a way that was scary. Severus felt an over protective urge to personally interview each potential and threaten them with some thing like becoming potions ingredients but he held back. Harry needed to learn how to decide for himself. All his life he had been told what to do, first by his fat and despicable uncle and again by the headmaster as the chosen one. To interfere would be unproductive. Snape found a book on his shelf and gave it to Harry.

"Harry, this will teach you proper wizard etiquette and knowing it will set you apart from other half bloods or muggleborns. Of course in pure blood families it is taught from when the child can walk, I fail to see why the head master has thought to keep this from you. After all the Potter family were pure bloods and held quite some rank before they died. I advise you read it all and learn what you can about the Potters and what duties you will soon be given as head of the family."

Harry looked shocked. "Duties? Pure blood? I don't understand."

Snape glared at the wall imagining the head master looking terrified. "Yes, until now your magical guardian has been tending to family duties. With you now of age, you must take control as Lord of the House of Potter. Gringotts will arrange the details when you are ready. Your father James Potter came from a long line of pure bloods and only escaped his own arranged marriage by his marriage to Lilly Evans. As a muggleborn you can imagine what his parents thought. I think only his childs status as Boy who lived saved him. "

"Where can I find out more on what my parents did? I mean they must have done something to become rich."

"There is a book you can check that lists every magic family and everything you need to know. Enough of that, you must read the book first. It will teach you what to do. Draco will be able to help you as well. I'm sure Lucius will have had him taught."

"Okay, thanks Sev!" Harry looked determined and almost ran out in his eagerness. Severus had to smile at this and didn't have the heart to tell him off.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH**

Fred and Gorge waited in silence. What would Harry say to them? How could he trust the twins again after what they had been asked to do?

Harry emerged looked wary. "Hey, what did you need to say?"

Fred looked uneasy "We must tell you of a plot against you and our plan. You see the old head master isn't as light as you might think. He has been controlling every move you make for too long. Now he asks too much!"

Gorge continued "Our family was asked to spy on you, plant ideas in your head. From your first year when the first magic family you would contact was us. Our mother would surely appeal to you after your home life and our brothers would appeal to you as an extended family. I don't think even Mum wanted a part in it but they were persuaded with money and when that failed threats of harm.

Fred picked up again "As we speak Ginny has been given a mission to make you marry her, no matter what! Hermione and Ron are supposed to separate you and Draco. We couldn't do it but after what happened to our parents, it is unwise to act out openly."

Harry did not know what to say or think. Had his life been a lie? A set up? Was anyone a friend? Well Draco of course. Who could he trust? He had suspected the head master from his 2nd year...

"How do I know you are not lying or spying for him?" Harry asked.

The twins looked at eachother and agreed. "We will swear an unbreakable oath"

Harry looked impressed. "What happened to your parents?"

"Last meeting they were tortured until we agreed to carry out our mission. We don't want them ending up like Longbottom's parents."

"Your plan?"Harry asked in reply trying to hide his shock.

The twins grinned "We form our own side. Alone we can do nothing against something that powerful but maybe we can trick him or something as a group."

"Okay. First you must swear."Harry said firmly.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPPHPP**

Harry lay awake that night thinking about everything. From his suitors to the headmasters plot against him to becoming the next Lord Potter...it was almost to much. How could he act friendly to his 'friends' now? How could he smile at the headmaster and obey now? Even as he asked he knew the answer. He must act the same or who knows what the headmaster would do to him. Even powerful as Harry was, only Voldemort could compete with the headmaster. Of course Fred and Gorge had a point, acting as a group was the only chance of defeating the headmaster. He must gather support before he could act any different.

With that resolution in mind he fell asleep.

**AN:** The plot thickens! Well read and review! Who do you think would make good allies for Team Potter? What will Harry find out about the Potters? What awaits at the wizard bank that will surprise him?


	16. Chapter 16

**Mea Culpa**

**Written by Darkneko06**

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movie s are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction or will be and no infringement intended. This is entertainment only.

**Please note:** I do not support abuse, rape, self-harm or suicide. I write on the subject and that is all.

This story is just expanding rapidly and changing just as fast. I can only try keep it as clear as possible and keep the loose ends tied.

**Thanks to my reviewers - **ravenfireshadow** and **Silvermane1

**START**

Harry played his part well. He stopped by Snapes office and dropped off the book "Thanks, it was very interesting!"

Snape had to smile, such a quick learner!

Harry quickly left.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH**

The great marble entrance that once seemed so impressive and scary was strangely inviting this time around. The wizarding bank had always been impressive to Harry, even though the Goblins had been scary. Hagrid had not warned him about them. Since then Harry had come to an understanding – they were sharp and harsh by nature. Human softness did not suit them. They seemed to hate wizards of all kinds but even they could respect. They had to be tough and fierce, they had many treasures to protect for both dark and light wizards.

Harry smiled at the goblin serving him "I'd like to attend to some family business if you could inform the head goblin please."

The goblin seemed to be stunned at Harry's kindness. "Very well Mr Potter, A drop of blood then right here" he produced a parchment. Harry complied with a curious expression. He watched as the parchment flashed once and the blood drops turned silver.

The goblin nodded and ushered him in "That was a test to prove you are a potter. It protects your family information. You don't want to fail..."he warned ominously.

Harry was led to an office and told to wait.

The head goblin was shown the parchment, after it was verified he dismissed the goblin and joined Harry.

With a grin showing his sharp yellow teeth (Harry was sure was meant to put his at ease even if it appeared terrifying) the head goblin took some papers up. "Security is important Mr Potter as I'm sure you will appreciate. You have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide. Tea? "

Harry nodded "Yes please sir."

The goblin rang a bell and an attendant bearing tea and water appeared to serve them both.

"Now Mr Potter, what was your business?"

"I would like to claim Lordship and find out about the Potter line and property's."

The goblin looked him over. Harry felt almost naked under his gaze. Somehow it felt familiar too. He filed that thought away for later.

"The Lordship test will be painful but if you are successful you will have control of all family affairs and access to your vaults. Its about time too. None of us are happy about Mr Dumbledore controlling your affairs. "

Harry frowned "Then I have arrived at the right time. "

"Hold out your hand" the goblin cut across his palm with an ornate dagger, paying no heed to any reaction Harry may have had and guided Harry's cut palm so the blood dropped on the parchment. When he was done he muttered a spell and the cut healed.

"Lets see"

At once writing appeared.

_Harry James Potter, Lord of House of Potter(blood), Lord of house of Gryffindor (Conquest), Lord of house of Slytherin (Conquest), Lord of house of Emrys (Merlin) (Blood) and Lord of house of Ravenclaw (Blood) and Lord of House of Peverell (blood). _

A detailed family tree was forming and Harry found some surprises. Firstly his mother was not a muggle born as he had been told. Among the many names in the Evans line was Rowena Ravenclaw and Merlin himself! It turns out her mother was a squib and had married a muggle. When the child had been born with magic, it was assumed she was a muggle born. Maybe her mother never knew magic had been in the family.

Harry was surprised how far the Potter line went – some names he recognised like Malfoy and a some old pure blood families that still remained. He recognised Peverell from somewhere and made a note to look it up.

"Do you accept your Lordships?" the goblin asked.

"I do" Harry said certainly and felt a sharp sting before it quickly disappeared. Several Rings appeared, each bearing the symbols of the family lines he was accepting. He inspected each and they felt warm to his touch.

With an evil grin the goblin started to speak "each ring has a family curse. If someone was to try wear it and claim what is not theirs they would suffer an incurable curse. Each curse was kept secret within the family. Try them on, if you are the true lord they won't harm you."

Harry smiled back and slid each on his hand. They glowed and resized but didn't curse him. "Is it okay to wear these on a chain?"

"Yes. I would advise getting all the latest charms of protection. One last thing, here is a list of family properties, vaults and your family tree. It cannot be torn, burnt or damaged. It is unreadable to others unless you allow them to read it. It is also unstealable. Nothing can break the magic protections. Your rings are also charmed to be impervious to damage or theft. You can make them invisible or change its appearance to others if you wish it. Details of your family responsibilities are in your documents."

Harry was impressed. "Thank you. I will have to take the tour of vaults at a later time. I must take my leave now, thank you for your help."

The goblin looked surprised "It was an honour Lord Potter".

Harry stopped at a jewellers next and got a special chain for his many Lordship rings. He had decided to wear the Potter ring, revealing all his influence would not be a good play at this point.

When the perfect chain was chosen he asked for several charms to be placed on it - impervious to harm and theft, ability to alter appearance and make it invisible and a curse if anyone tried to steal it or break it (the thief's hand would be burnt in the shape of a snake. The burn would not go away even if you tried to cure it and the snake could burn through any wrappings placed on top of it. If you thought of stealing again, it would burn so bad you would be unable to do so).

The merchant seemed to approve and prepared the chain for him. When it was done all Harry had to do was tap it with his wand and it would bind to his magic. Harry added his rings and made the whole thing turn invisible.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH**

Harry returned feeling happy. That old coot of a head master no longer controlled him. For the first time Harry felt like he was in control. He was an adult now. In the coming days, his ring was noticed. His 'friends' pulled him aside.

Harry acted happy and cheerfully asked what was the problem.

"Nice ring mate! I can't believe your a Lord now and still in school! You know its not all just power right?" Ron asked happy.

Hermione looked annoyed. With a glare at Ron, she countered "I can't believe you did that without telling us! I bet you never even researched what being the Lord of a House means! You have to responsibilities."

Harry inwardly seethed in anger. Did she think he was so dumb? Did she think he would just jump in and not think about what it would mean to protect the potter line? Instead he smiled back with ease "Of course I looked up that stuff in the library, you really worry too much! I know what I 'm doing, okay?"

Harry inwardly felt happy he had caused such a stir. This way they could not receive payments from his vaults. The head master could not use the Potter influence or property's. It was too easy to strike really.

He could see the anger that Hermione was trying to mask. Finally the girl replied "Just come to us if you need help okay. I suppose what's done is done".

Harry nodded and smiled back forgivingly.

_Team Harry 1 Team Dumbledore 0._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH**

Harry was expecting and even counting on the pair informing the head master. When he was called into the headmasters office he was unsurprised. He appeared neutral and entered looking surprised. "What did you need?"

The headmaster seemed to be searching him for something but found nothing by his look. "Come in dear boy. How have you been? I fear I have been neglecting you of late" he said in his kind voice and twinkling eyes.

"I have been fine. I understand you have such a huge responsibility of the castle and of course the war efforts. I understand perfectly." he said in his best understanding voice.

"I must thank you for your forgiveness, such a dear child you are. I have heard a rumour in the castle that you were wearing your fathers ring. I wondered if you knew what it meant."

Harry smiled fondly at the Potter Lordship ring. "You heard right. I am wearing the crest of the Potter family, I am the only one left."

"Such a sad thing for one so young as you. Are you the Potter Lord now?"

Harry grinned "That's Lord of House of Potter now. I thought rebuilding what was once such a fine name would help me. I am now of age and someone has to see that the family affairs are in order. Its an honor long overdue."

The headmaster tried to look humble "I suppose it is overdue. I'm glad you get your chance. Do you understand what you must do?"

"Yes headmaster, but if I need guidance I will think of you"

"Well its getting late, I think you will miss dinner if I keep you longer!"

With that Harry was dismissed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH**

That night Harry wrote to Draco and Snape.

_Dear Draco_

_I am now officially Lord of House of Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Merlin and Peverell. It amazing! It turns out Lilly Evans wasn't a muggle born either, her mother was a squib who didn't know about the magic who married a muggle. Everyone naturally thought she was a muggle born. That makes my mother a half blood! _

_I must tell you something in secret. Things are going to change. Don't tell Sev yet, he might just kill me for this!(I think he worries too much!)_

_Harry_

_Dear Sev_

_I am now officially Lord of House of Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Merlin and Peverell. It amazing! It turns out Lilly Evans wasn't a muggle born either, her mother was a squib who didn't know about the magic who married a muggle. Everyone naturally thought she was a muggle born. That makes my mother a half blood! _

_Harry_

Harry sent the letters and went to bed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH**

Meanwhile..

Fred and George were making a list of potential allies. They were observing those around them with interest.

So far Luna had made the list. She and her father were genuine and vocal about supporting Harry. The Quibler would never print that Harry hating trash The Prophet did!

Ron was starting to see the light too. The twins had witnessed Ron's stubborn refusal to betray Harry. Ron was conflicted because he actually did see Harry as a friend unlike the muggle born girl.

Neville was on the list. Behind the nerves was a stubborn and strong wizard.

Who could be trusted? Many Gryffindors were loyal only to the headmaster and many Slytherins were loyal only to the Dark Lord! Not all of them of course but it was partly true. If the child was strong enough to avoid the family tradition of which side to follow, then change was possible. Unfortunately even both sides had the same prejudices. A gryffindor and a slytherin were taught by society not to be friends and that each could not be trusted. This made changing sides almost impossible.

A third side may appeal to some. A new Lord must take the role though.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH**

Ron paced uneasily as Hermione brewed in the abandoned girls bathroom. This felt wrong, to betray Harry and hurt him. He was certain the trade off of his parents safety and wealth for his betrayal was not a good deal.

It was no secret that his family struggled. Many blamed this on having 7 children. Some speculated on what a pure blooded family must have done to become so poor. Had they gambled it away? Had they lost it all to a debt? Had they given it all away to the war efforts? Had they chosen the 'wrong side' in the war and been disinherited? Of course the family's cheerful nature and the fact they appeared unconcerned about the lost wealth only made them more suspicious. Was there a dark secret hiding away in the light family's past?

Ron had to find a way out of this. The only resolution was to tell Harry what was going on, if only to warn him. Forgiveness was not expected, not was it deserved.

"We are done. You need to add Ginny's hair to make it work okay?" directed Hermione. She looked annoyed with him but that was not unusual.

"Of course" he snapped back.

While she looked like she wanted to argue back, she just walked out the bathroom "Whatever, make it happen. We have to study anyway."

"See you later then"

**HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPPHPHP**

Ron knew who to seek out. He needed Malfoy.

Ron was walking the hallways to class and saw his chance. He bumped into Malfoy in purpose before starting his act. "Out of my way Ferret Boy!"

Malfoy glared back and it was clear he was convinced. "Watch it weasel! Do you want me to hex you? Father taught me some fun ones this year! I'm sure he won't mind me practising..."

Ron saw a crowd gather. Perfect. Everyone must see this in case anyone should question his loyalty to the headmaster. He lunged at Malfoy and pinned him to the wall. He leant in and whispered in Draco's ear "Warn Potter. Ginny plans to give him a love potion. You must make an antidote for him. She strikes next week."

Something in Draco's eyes changed and there was the smallest smile to acknowledge the request. Without warning Malfoy pushed back and let Ron fall to the ground. "Next time you threaten me, you will pay. Right now your not worth my time."

Ron had to stop himself from grinning. The plan had worked and he only had a few bruises for his trouble. He joined the Gryffindor crowd with a glare muttering about slippery snakes. They agreed and congratulated him for his bravery.

When he arrived at the common room he was a hero. Even Hermione seemed to forgive him. More importantly he was sure this was the most 'right' thing he had done in a long while.

**AN:** As usual Read and review. Next chapter plans will go in motion! The time has nearly come and Harry is nearly ready to take back his life and his place in the war.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mea Culpa**

**Written by Darkneko06**

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and/or others not known to me and the movie s are property of Warner Brothers and/or others not known to me. No profit is made from this fan fiction or is intended be made and no infringement intended. This is entertainment only.

**Please note:** I do not support abuse, rape, self-harm or suicide. No flames please. Warnings are placed for a reason as well as its 'M' rating.

**Chapter warnings: Non Con, Abuse, self harm, suicide attempt**

**Thanks to my reviewers - **LM Ryder aka The Lethal Weapon, bownbey**, **Dragonauror**, **Silvermane1

**Start**

Harry had been strong. Too strong some might argue. After all he had been taken from his abusive home and as he attempted recovery which was not easy, had found out he could not trust those around him. If the head master was plotting against him, then who could he trust? From day 1 as a wizard he had been controlled and manipulated. Starting with the Weasleys who 'helped' him and put him on the path to gryffindor. Harry was certain the sorting hat was right. Maybe Slytherin was the right house. After all did he really fit in among these brave fools? If he could not trust his friends, who could he trust in his own house?

Of course Slytherin would be out of the old coots control...he had no influence over them. Uncle Sev made sure to keep them safe. Maybe he should get resorted? What were the rules on that exactly? He thought 'Hogwarts a history' may mention something.

So what was the next step for him? Get resorted? Maybe be out of the head masters control and then with his newly acquired Lordships he could gain some followers. Sounded solid to Harry. He had read about a spell that bound the powers of a follower to the Lord that was served. That could prove useful if anyone tried to double cross him.

This was all taking its toll on him. He had to keep up a strong appearance so others would not sense his weakness and an act so the headmaster thought he was still in his control. Not for much longer.

Harry started writing a letter.

_Dear Forge_

_I need to know who I can trust. I need some friends who will help. If you could round up a few and bring them around next visit, I would be more than pleased. _

_Harry_

As well as reading the replies to his letters to Draco and Uncle Sev.

_Dear Harry_

_That's amazing. So much power and influence will help you. Merlin? No one has been able to claim that Lordship for decades. _

_How have you been coping anyway? Its okay to be hurt. Remember your appointee with the healer._

_How are you going with the suitors? Watch for Ginny. I would say a love potion would not be overkill for her. _

_Draco_

_Dear Harry_

_You claimed all those? Of course knowing your knack for the unusual, I guess we could predict that. Merlin? Many wizards have died trying to claim that Lordship. It is said that the heir to his Lordship must be pure of heart to claim or they would die anyway. _

_Lord of 3 Hogwarts Houses? That is impressive. That means you have more power than the head master. If you had the Hufflepuff Lord then you would be unstoppable. Might be worth looking into for an alliance. _

_Are you sure about Lily? That makes you a pure blood! I wonder why the headmaster kept that a secret?_

_Remember to meet me after dinner._

_Sev_

Harry had to smile, he still had the power to amaze them after all he had done. It was a good idea to seek out the Hufflepuff head of house. Draco was right, with the power of all of the school houses the castle would follow his lead. Maybe the power of Hogwarts, his own powerful magic, powerful magic allies and his Lordship magical abilities that are passed on from generation to generation would be enough. Of course Dumbledore had strong magic too and allies that had fought in a war before so it would be no easy task. He would not discount Voldemort either, Voldemort had strong power and strong followers without moral restraint. They would kill on command and torture at will.

He knew next meeting would be good. He would ask students who were interested to join his side. If they wanted to follow him, they would be bound by his Lordship magic. If he so willed it, they could lose every bit of magic they had or he could even make them stronger if he wanted. They would have to trust him...or at least trust him more than Voldemort and Dumbledore. A tough ask for some.

He would need to expose Dumbledores lies. Maybe the newspapers would not be against running a story if the famed Boy who lived asked? That may divide his followers. Numbers are power in a war.

As for Voldemort, how could he deal with him? One thing that the old head master was right about was Voldemort. He really was the crazy maniac that cared nothing for anyone. I guess the question was why was he so dedicated to a suicidal cause. Surely keeping blood pure would only lower the number of magical beings left or worse cause incest and harm magic. Less wizards and witches would mean less wizards and witches to breed with.

So what was his true goal? Why did he not see sense? After all a stupid wizard does not gain so much power or keep his followers. What would make him so insane?

Harry mentally filed that thought for another day. He really needed to relax.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPPHPHP**

Harry tossed and turned in his bed. While the rest of his House was sleeping and dreaming of things like dragons and flying, Harry was reliving his worst memories. Harry often wondered why they kept returning. He had heard that dreams were the minds way of processing events, what of night mares then?

_Harry was in his uncle room standing straight waiting for punishment. The wait was near unbearable and Harry was relieved for a moment. Just a moment though. Vernon had an evil grin that terrified Harry. He had a plastic bag he placed on the bed. _

"_Harry dear, can you tell me what these things are?" he asked casually, ignoring the boys terror. _

_Harry hesitated but reached a shaking hand to the bag. The contents spilled out on the bed. Harry didn't how to react. He felt like blushing in embarrassment. Was that inappropriate? Surely it was! He felt absolute horror at what this meant for him. Was this going to be used on him against his will? He didn't want to acknowledge the answer. What could be worse? He felt dirty and disgusted already. He swallowed nervously. How should he react? If he claimed innocence then his uncle would show him what they were used for. If he claimed he knew, then he would be made to show example of this. _

_Harry had to decide what was worse. His uncle touching him or Harry touching himself for his uncles pleasure. That was the great torture his uncle had devised. _

_With a forced confidence Harry forced himself to put on an act. He was Not Harry. Not Harry as he had dubbed himself from this point on, took up the sex toys. "This is a vibrator. This is a cock ring. Lastly this is a vibrating egg remote controlled." _

_His uncle looked pleased. Harry felt sick. He felt like an on looker as this Not Harry took over his body. _

_His uncle smirked. "Can you use them?"_

_Not Harry didn't even flinch. "Yes sir"_

"_Do you need help?"_

"_No sir" Not Harry replied before hesitating "Is this a problem?"_

_Would his uncle beat him senseless for not allowing his uncle the fun? He didn't look mad. He looked eager. _

"_Not if I get my money's worth boy!" his uncle replied sharply "If its a good enough show, I may not have an issue". _

_Not Harry nodded "as you wish sir"_

_Not Harry took up the first item and with enough lube inserted the egg. Then the cock ring was secured. The boy was testing the vibrator when he passed the remote to his uncle. His uncle was already hard. This would not be long. _

_Maybe Not Harry could do this. This was better than rape. He held the control now. Still he asked himself, did this make him sick? Maybe just a survivor. Well a sick survivor. _

_With the sexiest smirk he could muster, Not Harry started the 'show' praying his act was enough. _

_As Not Harry played he could feel his own climax building and took what distraction he could from that. Maybe in a more appropriate setting, this would be less sickening. After long enough, Not Harry ended the 'show' with his dramatic display of his own orgasm. This of course set off his sick uncle and his uncle looked pleased for once. _

_His uncle grinned widely. "Good boy. Maybe you might earn your keep yet! Clean up the equipment and yourself. I don't expect to see you out side your room for the rest of the day!"_

_Not Harry seemed to fade away and Harry was left to feel the full weight of his shame. Had he enjoyed that? How sick was he? He must be a freak! Just like his uncle always said. _

Harry woke with a start and had to run to the bathroom. When he had emptied his stomach in disgust, Harry tried calming his racing thoughts. What a freak he was! How could his friends even look at him? Maybe Ron and Hermione were right to hate him. Maybe his uncle was right about everything.

Harry took his invisibility cloak up and his knife and headed out.

In the moonlight of the Hogwarts grounds Harry decided. He would die here. Dead, his uncle could never harm him. Dead his friends would not have to deal with this freak. Dead he would be free!

With a calm smile, Harry took up his blade and made calming deep cuts on his arms. He kept going, almost manicly until he had no strength. Praying he might succeed, he fell asleep for the last time.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPPHPH**

Snape woke suddenly. One of his spells was active. Snape had secretly placed a charm on Harry that alerted Snape if he was in danger.

Snape rushed to Harry's location. Harry was dying.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPPHPH**

Harry was surprised to hear another's voice in the darkness.

"Harry! Harry! Can you hear me?"

Harry felt cloth pressed on his arms. Probably to stop the bleeding he thought.

"Harry! Please wake up. I can't lose you. I need to save you. I need to save you."

The voice sounded familiar. Harry was too foggy to place it though. The speaker sounded nice. Why would the speaker care anyway? He was used. Dirty. A freak. A sick freak. A used sick freak.

"Please forgive me. I am sorry I never noticed. I never should have slammed that door on you. I should have helped you from the start. Please let me."

Harry felt badly for the speaker. He seemed almost desperate to save someone.

"Harry Potter, please wake up. I need you."

Wait he was Harry Potter! Why would anyone need him?

He tried to wake. To get past the fuzziness.

He was almost there!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPPHPH

Snape had almost given up when he felt the boy stirring in his arms. Confused emerald eyes looked back at him "you need me?"

"Of course you stupid boy!" he exclaimed. Harry jumped abit but ooked in deep thought.

"Oh" was his only reply.

Snape started to his chamber still carrying the small boy.

**AN:** Of course R &R! More coming soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mea Culpa**

**Written by Darkneko06**

**AN:**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

Last three chapters now! Leading up to the hour of Harry's chance to change his future. Maybe a part 2 will be made of I think its a better way of doing it, but I never liked long chaptered stories as they tend to lose my attention after a while. I hope you will keep reading.

Also noticed many spelling mistakes I have missed as has my spell check so if anyone wants to beta my works, feel free to offer. Bare in mind my themes and if they disturb you, its okay to pass. Just throwing out the offer. PS I can't spell and never have been able to very well.

Thanks to my reviewers of my last chapter – NavyGirl27, ruth hammond and Kemet's Queen.

**Start**

The headmaster was angry. His Golden Boy was tainted. _His _Golden Boy was damaged beyond repair. His Golden boy was _broken _and _useless! _Would Potter be sane enough to play hero? That would take a miracle that not even Mrs Weasleys motherly love for the child would bring. Worse than that, what if Potter was dead? What would the magic community do when Voldemort struck next? They were so pathetic that they relied on a mere child with no more knowledge than any other school child. Could he save face?

Angry he stormed out as he set out to punish those that broke his property.

**HPHPHPHPHPPHPPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP**

Harry's uncle and aunt were surprised to see the headmaster. The old wizard looked calm and invited himself in. "Thanks for seeing me. We have a problem here" he paused for effect.

Harry's aunt looked confused. She knew of the arrangement and failed to see how they broke that agreement made many years ago. They would take the Potter brat in and were to teach the boy hard work through tough chores. They could and were encouraged to punish the boy for any slip up. The more broken the child, the more he would play into the headmasters plan. The easier to manipulate.

Harry's uncle had other ideas "How dare you? Your kind are not welcome here. Freaks the lot of you! Why should I help you?" he thundered.

Dumbledore just smiled at him. "I will show you why my dear muggle. You value your child correct?"

Petunia looked angry now. " Don't harm my child! My Dudder's has nothing to do with you or that brat!"

Dudley suddenly found himself unable to move. His eyes grew wide in distress as he tried to communicate with his fear but unable to thrash about with his arms or move his lips, he was helpless in a scary way.

Dumbledore circled him like a hawk waiting for something to die. Dumbledore made no move with his wand, nor spoke. The Dursley's looked confused and scared. This man was more powerful than they thought. It was a dangerous mistake. One that might cost a child's life.

Suddenly Dudley screamed. And screamed. And screamed. He had no wounds. The old wizard was not even touching him. Even scarier, if that was possible at this point was that the old wizard looked happy. Manically happy.

Petunia was the first to break. "Stop it! Leave the child alone. He is innocent!" she pleaded.

Vernon was next to break, red faced with anger he stormed to the wizard. "What are you doing to him? Doesn't your freak powers need wands and words? Release him at once!" he demanded.

With an eerie smile, Dumbledore released the child. He paid little attention when the child fell to the floor with a hard thud. In moments Petunia had him in her arms and was trying to make sense of it. Dudley was still trembling and muttering about fire. He was pale and sweaty. He seemed locked away in his mind.

"I will not harm the child, at least not physically" the powerful wizard announced. "However you will not be so lucky" he finished.

Vernon looked angry but kept silent, not wanting to further anger the wizard who had harmed his son. "What will you do?" he asked bravely.

"It has already been done" the wizard replied calmly. "You will be taken away to a place that's far more appropriate for you. You see back in the old days where a wizards blood purity mattered a lot more than today, there was a market. This market specialised in a special kind of goods. Humans. You see the worst sort of both wizard and muggles would gather here and obtain goods for personal use. Personal use being of course, an entirely personal preference."

Harry's uncle had understood what the headmaster implied. They would become servants at best and at worst sex slaves. Of course there was other reasons such as for an experiment that was not approved, an object for torture if you hated what they were and many others that he did not want to think about. He had lived his life freely and did not want to be forced into anything. He sure did not want to serve a freak! They were sick and cruel, this wizards actions had proved this. Freaks may start off young and innocent but they grew into sickos and the perverse. This freak power they had was a curse that twisted the soul. Just look at his sweet normal wife and her freak sister. He was thankful that his wife was safe from such a curse.

"You can't take my wife! Or my child!" Vernon roared full of life now.

"Oh your mistake, I will not take anyone. Imagine the headmaster of the most prestigious magic school in London involved in human trafficking?" replied the headmaster with ease.

"Not my baby!" screamed Petunia with horror. "What if a sick paedophile gets his hands on my son?"

Dumbledore laughed. "You mean like your husband and your dear nephew?"

Petunia glared "that's different. The freak deserved it!"

The headmaster looked up and smiled "Would you look at the time? The tea was delicious but I must go. Let's do this again…or not" he said cheerily.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPHPHP

Meanwhile Harry was recovering from his breakdown and the result, too weak to even begin planning against that old coot.

Snape had been by his side from the moment he woke. He did not force Harry to speak but had arranged a mind healer to speak to him. He made in clear that Harry must make progress if he wanted to heal. Harry had not fought that idea, he knew that if he wanted to get his life back and free of Dumbledore, this was where to start.

Draco had stopped by too and the pair had spoken. Harry had looked happy and at ease for the first time since arriving. Harry had opened up a little but Draco did not push any further nor informed Snape about what was said. It was clear Draco was key to Harry's recovery.

Harry had been thinking about who the heir of Hufflepuff was. He knew the house valued loyalty over Griffindor's bravery, Ravenclaw's intelligence and Slytherin's cunning. Maybe that was a clue. Who was loyal enough to represent a founder? Loyal beyond what was said or done and what was in the past. He could think of some but no one who seemed to fit. Draco was loyal but had allowed his father's influence get in the way. He had used cunning to stay alive. Snape was loyal enough to risk his life spying on the dark lord but cunning enough to still be alive. He thought Ron and Hermione were loyal but he had been mistaken. Ron had put up a good show though. Personally he thought that Hermione was more a Ravenclaw with her book smarts. Ron was not as brave as the other Griffindor's but was neither cunning or smart either. When he was Harry's friend he was loyal…or seemed loyal. Harry got the impression that he was not faking that. But did he fit the bill? Harry was not sure. One of the few Griffindor's Harry had admired was Neville. Even when the others turned on Harry, the student had stood by him. Was that an act as well? Harry got the impression that the nervous and sometimes brave student was in the wrong house. While he was not book smart or cunning, he had displayed great courage and loyalty when he had attempted to stop Harry and his friends from losing more house points. Maybe that was house loyalty over courage? Hopefully the heir was in the school.

With support of the castle maybe all students who were miss- sorted could be allowed to be in the right house…

How could he determine who was the right person? As far as he knew the only ones who tested who was a true heir was the goblins at Gringotts. He wasn't going to ask for the lordship ring, the goblins might rip him to shreds for merely asking!

What about a charmed parchment? It would have to be a powerful spell but it may work.

HPHPHPHPHPPHPPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP

Draco had once again visited bearing a chessboard and a grin. Harry had brightened up at the sight. Maybe a game would help him relax. It seemed like his thoughts were catching up to him. All the weight of his world and its lies catching up and bearing down on him. How could any teenager deal with that? His life had been manipulated by the evil headmaster and even the evil Dursleys had played a part. Now he had to take back his shattered life and try make something better of it. Could he? All he had known was darkness and pain before Hogwarts, even after Hogwarts what good he had experienced was merely illusion. Now he had Snape and Malfoy supporting him. He knew they would not deceive him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile the Dursleys had their own troubles. They had woken up in a dark cell. They could hear a crowd but could not see anything but darkness. A harsh voice broke thick worry surrounding the room. "Come on, you dogs! I got me a pretty sickle to make…or as you _muggles _say pound" he said with glee.

The man cuffed their hands and placed a rough sack on their heads. The muggle family gagged at the smell but even the angry and stubborn Vernon knew it was useless to protest. This man had magic…at a single word the wizard held power. Power that frightened the poor muggle fool.

They were led on stage and lined up against a wall. The man took Dudley first, the young boy tried to wiggle free but he could not escape. He was led to the centre of the stage. From here he could see the whole market, there were 2 other stages. One marked 'Wizard', another 'Squib' and of course their stage marked 'muggle'. Many men filled the small area, each craning for a look at the fresh produce. Some looked ragged and unclean, the picture of a disgusting old paedophile. Some were clean and looked almost like royalty, cover in what looked like silk with either silvers or golds. Shows of wealth concluded the boy. Some were young and eager, some old and patient. Either way, it was clear the Dursley family were in trouble.

"Welcome lads! Fresh meat! This one is young, a mere boy. Let's see what you think."

Dudley tried looking confident as the man surrounded him "You don't scare me! Let my family go! I'll give you the beating of your life!"

The man just grinned. "Eager for a fight are you lad…well try your luck against this!" he eagerly summoned a fighter made of a black tar like substance. The substance solidified into a stone. Dudley was caught off guard however did not show his weakness. If this strange not human was his opponent then so be it. Gathering his strength and recalling all his boxing training, he did not wait for a sign. With all he had he struck the creature and did not stop till only dust remained. The crowd looked more eager than ever now!

The man grinned widely "Maybe this _muggle _is not so worthless after all" he commented knowing it would stir the crowd. "Worthless pig, strip down your clothes!" he yelled.

Dudley froze. Surely the man was making fun of him? Who would ask a child to strip for a crowd? Suddenly he felt a sharp sting on his back and cried out in pain.

The man paused "Are you deaf? I will only say this once more or you will not be given mercy."

Dudley knew he had to do what this man said. Slowly he did as he as he was told and twirled so all could see. The man looked satisfied.

"Gentlemen and cads, but mostly cads" he said with sly humour "start your bids". The crowd eagerly began and after some time and a hefty price, the child was sold to a gentleman with a green hood of silk. Upon closer inspection, Dudley noted the long blonde hair and silver grey eyes, however all other features were hidden. The man greeted the man with a nod "pleasure doing business with your Mr Gray. What use would you have for such a child? I never took you for that sort of man."

Mr Gray smiled "No I'm not that sort. I am merely looking after an enforcer of sorts…not for wizards but for my house elves. Maybe even some target practice when I'm bored."

"Of course Mr Gray. He is yours now."

Money was exchanged the Dudley was led out of his parents' lives forever. He would never see them again. He was shoved off stage by this Mr Gray and taken away.

The man brought Petunia forward and a few men wolf whistled. Petunia was shaking and still reeling from the loss of Dudley, her prized son. Yet the handler had no intention of allowing her anytime to grieve. "Maybe you want to make a show? After that plucky child."

She glared back to him before addressing a crowd "I am an excellent cleaner and an excellent cook. That is all I have to say."

The handler stepped forward and addressed the crowd "Well a true woman huh? What a prize! Well for a muggle. Let's see what under those clothes…show us what we are buying"

Petunia stripped and allowed the crowd to decide her fate. The crowd got excited again and the handler started the bidding. After another hefty price, the buyer took the prize and the wife could only give a sparing look to her former husband.

The man who had just lost his family could only stare at the crowd. What sick men were they? What would happen to his wife? Would they rape her? Torture her? What of his son? Would he be tortured? What would his fate be?

The handler took the man and placed him in the centre of the stage. "Would you like to speak?" the handler asked.

Vernon saw red "Speak? Speak! I'd like to beat you. That old man too!"

The handler merely and started the bidding. A particularly creepy old man bought him. The man was creepy and showed no mercy or kindness. Maybe he would be tortured.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Dudley was taken to a small room and got to see Mr Gray for the first time. He was aristocratic looking with sharp features and distinctive long blonde hair and of course striking silver eyes.

Dudley was given a small cot and small dresser. A grey blanket, sheet and pillow case sat on the old cot. He had two types of clothes in his draws. A simple grey pair of pants and white shirt that he assumed was a uniform of some sort. Uninspiring and perfect for a slave. The second were made of fine silks and were green. Simple black threads were used instead of the silver of his owner's clothes. A crest sat on the breast of the shirt, the crest of the Malfoy family. Maybe this was for show.

"What do you want me for Sir Gray?" Dudley asked boldly.

"Its not me that wants you. Its my master. You well address me as Master Malfoy or Sir Malfoy. Gray is not my true name. You think those of my status visits such as common vile place?"

Dudley nodded "Master Malfoy, what will I call your master?"

"My Lord."

"Very well Master Malfoy. What of my clothes?"

"You will wear your grey every day wear unless I ask otherwise. A servant must look good for his master or he does him a disservice. You will be harshly punished If I see fit. Change into your nice clothes, you will meet my master soon enough. You may sleep awhile if you wish to. I will summon you when I see fit. Do not disappoint me."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPHPHP

Harry woke in a hospital wing confused. He felt both angry and happy. Angry at Snape for interfering in his personal business, angry that the god would not allow him the freedom of death that he had so craved and earned and just angry at himself that he had failed. More confusingly for him, he felt the sort of warm fuzzy feeling that you feel when someone cares for you. Snape needed him. Snape needed him...Snape needed him? It still confused him. These feelings were unfamiliar and scary.

"Done day dreaming child?' Poppy asked.

Harry looked up and smiled at the nurse.

"Just need to change the bandages on your arms and check for infection. Professor Snape will be in shortly to speak with you. He has some first years to attend to" she explained.

"Sure" Harry replied offering his arms for her.

Soon Poppy was done and Harry was left alone.

Harry noticed a pile of letters on his desk. The first was from Draco.

_Dear Harry_

_Snape told me what happened. I hope you are okay now. You really should be speaking to us when you need to. You know we are hear to help. I will be visiting you when Snape lets me._

_From Draci_

The next was from Ron.

_Dear Harry_

_We heard you were hurt but Poppy refused to tell us what! I hope you get better. I will try visit later after classes._

_Ron_

The next was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry_

_I heard you were injured but not even the head master would tell us what! I tried telling Poppy that you would want us to know, us being your best friends but they didn't listen. Hopefully you don't miss too much class!_

_Hermione_

The next was from Fred and George.

_Greetings Harry_

_We hope you get better. When you are ready, may we visit you? We have a special gift for you. _

_Forge_

The next was from the Blaise.

_Greetings my sweet Harry_

_I was most upset to hear of your injury. I hope you feel better soon. When you feel up to it, I humbly request an evening with you. _

_Blaise_

The last letter was from Snape.

_Harry_

_You really scared me. You had me worried I had not made it time. Next time can we please talk about this? I will be visiting as soon as I can. _

_Snape _

**AN: Thanks for waiting so patiently. Been so busy with uni, I forget this stuff. Next update soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Mea Culpa**

**Written by Darkneko06**

**AN**: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction and no infringement intended.

Last three chapters now! Leading up to the hour of Harry's chance to change his future. Maybe a part 2 will be made of I think its a better way of doing it, but I never liked long chaptered stories as they tend to lose my attention after a while. I hope you will keep reading.

Also noticed many spelling mistakes I have missed as has my spell check so if anyone wants to beta my works, feel free to offer. Bare in mind my themes and if they disturb you, its okay to pass. Just throwing out the offer. PS I can't spell and never have been able to very well.

Thanks to my reviewers of my last chapter – ' , mandancie, angelallie15, Daddys little crazy bitch, ruth hammond, LunaMoon132 and Babs707PertemisDrarry. Also to anyone not listed for whatever reason.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHP**

Mr Malfoy looked calm but inside he was very nervous. How would the Dark Lord react to his gift? Would he be considered a waste of time? If the Dark Lord was unhappy, he feared what would happen.

He barely noticed the child enter the study. Dudley had transformed to a regal looking child from that scruffy muggle that was on sale. "Mr Gray sir, I believe I am ready for your master."

Mr Malfoy did not smile or show any sign of emotion. He circled the child, looking over every details from the child's royal clothing, his freshly cut neat hair and his shiny clean skin. He was pleased. "Acceptable" he announced. Dudley only nodded, unsure how to respond.

Who was this master and why was this so important?

As the time neared, Mr Malfoy prepared himself in rich robes of green with gold detailing and the family crest on the chest, along with his death eaters mask. Mr Malfoy led the child into the room and asked him to stand by his master. Dudley watched as more men with masks entered wearing robes of different conditions. Some were tattered and some were plain, lacking his masters embellishments. They seemed curious about him but knew not to ask questions that did not concern them. When everyone had arrived a dark figure entered with another. Maybe this person had a slave as well? The dark figure wore a hood and while his clothes were not as fine as some of those attending, he had a very strong presence. Even a look was enough to make the men gathered shiver in fear.

"Greetings my subjects. I am of the understanding that we have a guest with us. Malfoy?" he addressed.

Mr Malfoy seemed nervous but bowed lowly "Master, I have a gift for you. He is yours to command as you desire" he replied smoothly and pushed Dudley forward.

The Dark Lord looked angry and drew his wand "what is the meaning of this? What use have I for a muggle! Explain or lose your life."

Malfoy looked scared "Please my lord, he is much more than he looks. This muggle child is Harry Potters nephew. He lives with the boy see?"

The Dark Lords anger faded as he considered the mans words. He turned to Dudley and smiled. "Well muggle scum, is this true?"

Dudley shook with fear "Yes my lord. I live with Harry. Since his parents died, that old headmaster left him on the door step."

"Then pray tell, how did you come to be owned by Mr Malfoy?"

"The headmaster came to visit my family. He was angry we had treated Harry too harshly...I mean we were allowed to push him around or hit him if he pissed us off but my uncle pushed it too far. We were sold to the highest bidder."

At this the Dark Lord seemed to calm down. "Interesting. Maybe you are worth something. Malfoy I accept your gift. Rise and return to your place." he commanded. Dudley stood next to his new master and was roughly pushed into a kneeling stance before his master continued the meeting.

The Dark Lord commanded yet another of the men in that room "Snape, please come forward!"

The man stepped forward bowing lowly "what do you ask of me Lord?

"What has Dumbledore said about the Potter child?"

"The latest I heard, he was at Hogwarts recovering from an injury."

"What injury?"

"He did not say and it would not be my place to visit. Maybe I could inquire with his friends?"

"Yes do that, what of this muggles story?"

"Dumbledore has not mentioned anything to me. He is wise enough to keep this secret. It may ruin him."

"I agree. What of that potion I asked of you?"

"Done my lord" he replied handing over a vial.

After inspecting it, the man seemed pleased "You may return. Keep an eye on Potter. We cannot lose him now!"

"As you command my lord" the man rose and returned.

Dudley noticed the man staring at him but dismissed it. Maybe this man knew Harry? What about Harry being hurt? The meeting droned on and Dudley was not called upon.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry had been awake for sometime but showed no visible sign. He did not want company and knew his 'friends' would want to know what happened. How could he tell anyone what he had tried to achieve? They could never understand! He truly was as weak as the Dursley's had told him. Why would Draco want him as a friend. Sure he said Harry could speak to him but was that only pre-tense? Thats what all true friends were supposed to say.

Harry knew Snape would understand, something about Snape reminded Harry of himself. Something about how he acted just felt the same. Harry just knew, without explaining why.

The first person to visit was Ron.

"Hey Harry, I'm glad you are okay! What happened?" Ron asked loud enough for the whole hospital wing to hear.

Harry put on his cold emotionless mask and thought about his answers. "I'm not ready to speak about it."

"Aw sure mate! Well I have something I need to tell you in private." Ron approached nervously. "Maybe we could meet up tonight in a place we won't be heard?" Ron hinted.

Harry nodded knowing Ron was speaking about the room of requirement "after dinner?"

Ron smiled in relief and nodded before pausing. "Mionie couldn't be here...you know what she is like about her homework! Any thing you want me to pass on?"

Harry couldn't stop his eyes rolling and the comment that he could not hold back "Not the same as her friends apparently. Just say I am doing okay."

Ron nodded and Harry noted with interest his lack of response to the comment. If Ron was on her side, wouldn't he defend her? Maybe he was not so loyal?

"Mr Weasley, don't you have study or have you completed that scroll on the properties of newt eye I set you?" a snarky voice asked.

Ron jumped and blushed "Not yet sir. Harry I have to go and err..." Ron hurriedly looked toward the door "Do that essay for Snape".

Harry almost laughed when Ron ran out of the room.

Snape even smiled. "How are you Harry? I mean really...don't even try lying to me."

Harry smiled at the familiar comfort from his former hated professor. "I'm not sure where to start Sev."

Snape merely replied with "the start would be great" with none of his former sarcasm and a small note of amusement.

"Confused. About everything. Well not everything. Just most things." Harry started trying to clearly state what he was thinking. "Like who can I trust? I mean I can't trust my aunt or uncle. After all the manipulation the headmaster is untrustworthy. I know Ginny and Miss Granger are plotting against me. Not sure about the rest of the Weasley's or even my house anymore. Not sure about Ron either. Maybe he is still acting but its hard to tell."

Snape mentally took note and replied "Who can you trust?"

Harry smiled. This one was easier. "You. Draco. Maybe Longbottom and Luna. Fred and George. The Slytherins."

"Harry I have an idea. You took your lordships right?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded happily.

"Well considering you have the founders lordships as well as the legendary Merlin's, you do have some political weight. Many would follow you for that reason alone. Anyone who swears an oath to follow a lord gives over complete will and magic to them. Pure blood wizard used to have followings before the rise of Dumbledore and Voldemort. Now many follow Dumbledore on principle and the term 'lord' has lost favour. Having a dark name like Voldemort does that." Snape explained.

Harry nodded in understanding "so followers pledge their allegiance, magic and will to the lord? That lord would have the power to control the magic of that person right?"

Snape nodded affirmatively. He was impressed Harry had understood the concept so fast. "Correct, the followers must have the trust to show that loyalty. In the past however some wizards abused the bonds and used fear to gain followers. Loss of magic is an easy way to remove a threat. However a fair wizard would be a fair lord. "

Harry had decided to do it. It would show him who to trust and who was pretending. Sooner the better too!

Harry had make an impression too. "Where can I get some fine robes?"

Snape smiled. The child was planning ahead. "Yes, I know a place that only the finest are made. This weekend maybe."

Harry nodded approvingly.

Snape decided that was his cue to leave. "I'll see you later okay?" he said softly.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

Dumbledore was angry. Nothing was going right! First the Dursley's fuck up and rape Harry thereby making his golden boy useless and now the Weasley's had failed the missions set. Ginny had failed. Maybe Harry had been prepared for it? How could that be? His spies had not observed unusual contact with anyone. Ron and Hermionie had failed to make Harry realize that Slytherins were only up to dirty tricks and could never be friends with a Gryfindor. The fact Harry was the Boy who lived made it even more impossible. Draco would think nothing of handing Harry over to the Dark Lord. No punishment would do. What would be a fitting end for them?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dudley was led to a bedroom by Voldemort. Despite Dudley calm appearance, he felt increasingly nervous. He was no fool. He knew bedrooms were used for two things – sleeping and making love. Would Voldemort want Dudley to please him? Would Dudley willingly give the strange man and his new owner a blowjob to survive? Just how far would be too far just to survive? Would he take the older mans member? Dudley had never had to ask these.

Harry had.

Worse still Harry had performed many sexual acts just to keep breathing! Dudley used to think Harry was just a slut. Maybe Harry secretly wanted it. That thought was enough to keep Dudley assured that his father and Harry's uncle was right. That he could do no wrong. His uncle used to tell him how Harry had begged. How Harry had willingly allowed himself to be used. Dudley had assumed that Harry had been happy to allow this.

He had it wrong. Very wrong.

Harry had only begged because his uncle had made him. Harry had only allowed himself to be used and to please the vile man because his need to live was strong. Strong enough to do anything.

Voldemort stopped and Dudley was woken from his thoughts. Voldemort didn't have that manic look that his uncle often had, or that hungry look his uncle often gave Harry.

Voldemort smirked "this may hurt."

Dudley frowned in confusion, Then pain. His head felt like it was splitting on two. It felt like hours had passed but when he shakily woke from the pain filled haze. Voldemort looked upset...no more than that...furious!

"Was it true?" Voldemort demanded without pausing.

Dudley looked confused "Sir?"

Voldemort looked like he might burst with anger and Dudley felt the urge to step back. Was this how Harry felt when his uncle had been in similar moods? "Did your uncle hurt Potter?!"

Dudley could only nod, too fearful to speak.

"Your uncle hit the child? Treated him worse than a house elf? Raped and forced him into sexual situations? Kept him a cupboard!" Voldemort thundered.

Dudley nodded "Yes sir. I didn't understand. Don't hurt me please."

"Its not you that harmed the child. Even if you were expected to harm him also. Rest, I imagine you have quite the headache."Voldemort replied before stalking out dramatically.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPH**

Harry and Snape had arrived at the Diagon Alley and Harry strode with purpose towards the wizarding bank. He had bussiness with the goblins. Snape had to smile in approval at Harry's new found confidence and his new power. Harry was displaying all his lordship rings proudly. The time had come for him to show that old headmaster what he could do. The rings bounced off Harry's chest as he walked and gleamed in his fingers. Few people noticed him but if they did, they stared at him differently than usual. Instead of staring at his scar and acting like the boy who lived was a celebrity, they seemed to either fear or respect him. They recognised that a wizard with that many lordships must be gifted and the fact they recognised the founders symbols too made them more aware of this.

Snape knew Harry was a strong wizard and more than capable of defending himself , but still kept close just in case. Snape knew Harry had grown and evolved but still saw that scared hurt child sometimes. It was hard to shake that image from his mind and even harder to reconcile that to the image he saw now.

Harry approached the desk of the head goblin and declared " I Harry James Potter, Lord of Potter, Gryffindorr, Slytherin, Emrys, Ravenclaw and Peverell humblely ask you for your assistance. I need to know how to find the heir to Hufflepuff to set things right."

The goblin considered him, his sharp eyes noting every possible sign of deciet. Harry did not back down but instead looked back into the goblins eyes unflinchingly. After sometime the goblin spoke "Follow me Lord Potter, we have much to discuss without being _overheard by the wrong poeple_" he invited.

Harry noticed a woman quickly look down and try to look innocent. _Dumbledore's spys? At least now the old coot will know what he has to fear. _

Harry gladly accepted and followed the goblin.

In a warm meeting room the Goblin invited Harry and Snape to sit. Once confortable, the head goblin called for an assistant. Another goblin entered the meeting room- this one looking younger and much less striking than the other goblins Harry had seen. Maybe even slightly human.

The other goblin seemed to notice and blushed.

Harry noticed he was staring and tried to look away. "I apologise for staring , it was rude of me"

The head goblin only shook his head "This is my son Maxine. As you can see he is unusual for a goblin and even among goblins, trouble finds him. If you are going to ask about his name, that was his human mothers idea. Thats why it doesn't sound like out usual names."

Harry was stunned. "Half goblin and half human? I didn't realise that was possible."

The goblin only smiled back "Thats not what Dumbledore wants you to know is possible. Half breeds are not accepted by many."

Harry nodded. When he thought he was a half blood, he knew how that felt. Never fitting in with the muggles as they feared him and his power, but also never fitting into magic society as they thought his half blood status made him less powerful than those of full pure blood parents. In reality one could be as powerful or weak as they wanted – nature was only one factor but nurturing the magic you had could make you strong as any pure blood.

"Head goblin, I have a request. I need to make things right. Headmaster Dumbledore has been manipulating me from the start. He has placed me with abusive guardians and he has denied me information on the magical world and its customs, my mothers true blood status, my parents wishes and will and my lordships and inherited power and properties. I need the power of Hufflepuff to gain Hogwarts founders support."

The goblin nodded and looked thoughtful. "What do you intend to do with such power?"

Harry replied "I need to undo what the headmaster has done. To start many students like myself cannot be resorted even though we have been sorted incorectly. The headmaster has made that a rule using the power of hogwarts as his position allows."

"That sounds honourable but are you sure?"

"Yeah. I need those under the headmaster's rule to be free to decide their own fate. They need it."

"So you plan to take down the headmaster?"

"Yeah. I know I am not powerful enough now. However I plan to make alliences and train."

The goblin nodded approvingly "I see merit but your technique must be precise."

"I know I need to plan and be ready for anything."

"I believe I can help you Lord Potter. Now before we discuss further, would you like some tea and biscuits?"

Snape and Harry gladly accepted.

**AN: **Sorry for the wait! Will be uploading more soon but for now this will do. Its looking like it may be more than 3 chapters to go after all! As always read and review!


End file.
